Servitude Sévère
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: 1981.Après la mort de Franck Londubat, torturé par des Mangemorts, Alice décide de quitter sa belle-mère avec son fils Neville, âgé d'un an. N'ayant plus de ressources ( elle n'est plus Auror), elle décide de laisser Neville chez un couple (en réalité les Carrow). Exploité,traité comme un elfe de maison, Neville pourra-t-il sortir de cet enfer? Pairing Severus Mentor/ Neville/Harry
1. Une souricière redoutable

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ici commence une nouvelle histoire.

Cette fiction croise l'intrigue des _Misérables_ de Victor Hugo avec _Harry Potter_ de J-K Rowling sans pour autant être un cross-over. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils relèvent de la propriété de J-K Rowling et de Victor Hugo.

Peu après avoir été torturé par les Lestrange , Franck Londubat meurt à Sainte-Mangouste. Sa mère est enfermée à Azkaban pour avoir agressé un Auror par colère. Seule, abandonnée, Alice Londubat ( qui n'a pas été torturée à la folie comme son époux) confie son fils à deux habitants d'un village voisin de Pré-au-Lard, qui se révèlent être les Carrow...

Ainsi, lecteurs, qu'adviendra-t-il du jeune Neville, à ton avis?

Bonne lecture ( si lire les malheurs d'un petit Chose, appelons ainsi Neville, ne vous rebute pas)!

* * *

26 octobre 1981,

Augusta Londubat regardait par la fenêtre, en jetant des regards pleins de nostalgie sur le parc qui s'ouvrait à ses yeux.

Le temps était magnifique, en cette journée d'automne. Les feuilles tombaient sur le sol, mais cela n'enlevait rien au charme de la nature, qui se préparait à traverser un long et rigoureux hiver. Les arbres ne semblaient pas craindre leur future calvitie, qui disparaîtrait avec la naissance de nouveaux bourgeons ainsi que le retour des hirondelles.

La vieille dame pensait à son fils, Franck. Celui-là était un garçon courageux. Il avait été reçu sans la moindre hésitation à Gryffondor, maison dite "des courageux" à Poudlard. Après des études prometteuses, il avait suivi la formation d'Auror et se classait sans conteste parmi les meilleurs d'entre eux.

Pour le moment, il était était parti en mission avec sa femme, Alice, Auror, elle aussi, à un niveau cependant moins brillant que celui de son mari.

Pendant ce temps-là, Augusta gardait leur fils, Neville, âgé d'un an.

Celui-ci était un gros bébé au visage joufflu, qui semblait nonchalant. Augusta sentait qu'il était différent de son père, trop différent même. Toutefois, elle ne désespérait pas. peut-être l'enfant avait-il des talents cachés?

Elle adressa un petit sourire à l'enfant, qui venait de se rendormir dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Dans une clairière sombre...

"-NON,hurlait une femme au visage joufflu, qui se torturait de douleur. Pitié, je vous en supplie, pas mon mari, je vous en supplie, épargnez-le!

Un rire guttural lui répondit.

"-Ma pauvre, lança dédaigneusement une voix de femme, tu crois vraiment que nous allons lâcher ton mari? Endoloris!

La femme qui avait prononcé ces paroles avait lancé le sort en direction de Franck Londubat. Celui-ci hurla, puis s'affaissa.

Sentant qu'il respirait à peine, son adversaire s'approcha d'Alice Londubat, tétanisée de peur, et lança un "Finite incantatem" d'un ton hautain, puis se tourna vers l'épouse de l'Auror Londubat.

"Ma pauvre, tu es pathétique, vraiment, gloussa-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais épargner ton mari?"

Elle éclata de rire,pendant qu'Alice Londubat fondait en larmes, devant ses yeux remplis d'allégresse morbide.

"-Tu es tellement pitoyable, Liddell, lança Bellatrix Lestrange à la femme éplorée, tu n'es même pas digne d'être Auror. Ni de recevoir l'éloge que je te décerne, ajouta-t-elle avec une ironie mauvaise. Je te libère, par pure mansuétude. Laissez-la, lança-t-elle à ses camarades Mangemorts, qui se tenaient près d'elle, avec le désir manifeste de torturer l'épouse de Franck Londubat. Même pas capable de t'occuper de ton propre fils.

"-Taisez-vous!, lança la pauvre femme.

Une lueur de courage était apparue dans son regard, elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds par cette garce. Plus jamais.

"-Ah! Vraiment!, répondit son interlocutrice. Je croyais pourtant que c'était belle-maman qui s'en occupait, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faussement désolée.

Elle avait su , par le biais de la légilimancie, qu'Alice Londubat n'entretenait pas de bons rapports avec sa belle-mère.

"-C'est faux!, hurla Alice, écœurée.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait été torturée, et maintenant, elle s'entendait dire qu'elle était une mère incapable.

"-Si tu as du courage,ma chère, tu iras le chercher, lança Bellatrix, d'une voix mauvaise, et l'élever. C'est ton fils, après tout."

Alice se releva, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Puis, prenant la baguette de son mari entre ses mains, elle s'avança vers Bellatrix, et lui dit:

"-Je ferai ce que vous n'avez jamais fait. J'aimerai mon fils et l'élèverai. Ce dont vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais capable de faire."

Sous le regard furieux de Bellatrix, qui se retenait de lui lancer un mauvais sort, elle quitta la clairière et transplana.

"-Vous êtes bonne et clémente, Mrs Lestrange. Quelle miséricorde!, lança un Mangemort dans l'assemblée,non sans ironie.

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire cruel. Sa vengeance, elle la tenait. Et sûrement.

* * *

29 octobre 1981, Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Alice Londubat était penchée sur le lit de son mari, les joues couvertes de larmes. Non, ce n'était pas passible. Il était mort.C'était fini. Ses souffrances s'étaient achevées pour toujours.

Le Ministère de la Magie l'avait aussitôt suspendue de ses fonctions d'Auror pour n'avoir pas arrêté les Mangemorts. Elle se retrouvait seule à présent. Avec un enfant en bas âge sur les bras.

A ses côtés, Augusta Londubat la regardait d'un air sévère. Elle ne détestait pas Alice, mais ne l'estimait pas. Cette femme était bien trop fragile pour être Auror, pensait-elle. L'élan de la jeunesse et l'amour pour Franck l'avaient poussée vers cette fonction. Mais elle n'était pas du tout faite pour cela.

A la fin de la visite médicale, Alice prit Neville dans ses bras. L'enfant dormait profondément. Augusta s'écria:

"-Par Merlin, Alice, non. Vous n'emporterez pas le fils de Franck!"

"-C'est mon fils., siffla Alice.

Ce n'était plus la femme timide qui se recroquevillait devant l'aïeule. C'était à présent une femme déterminée qui se tenait devant elle.

"-Vous n'êtes pas capable de l'élever!"

"-J'en suis parfaitement capable, si j'ai été Auror. Je suis courageuse, je peux m'occuper de mon fils. Ce n'est pas une vieille commère de votre genre qui va m'en empêcher!"

Puis, jetant un regard féroce à la matriarche Londubat, qui la regardait avec fureur, elle se tourna vers l'entrée et quitta la salle.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital, son bébé dans les bras. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

Il est de mon devoir de vous avertir, lecteurs, que si la matriarche Londubat avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait giflé cette insolente et lui aurait repris son bébé sans ménagement. Mais là,elle était en train de commencer un long et pénible travail de deuil, lequel lui demandait toute son énergie. Elle avait perdu son fils. Personne ne pourrait comprendre la douleur d'une mère qui vient de perdre son fils, pensait-elle avec amertume. Elle tenait dans ses mains la baguette de Franck, qu'Alice avait réussi à récupérer, à l'insu des Mangemorts.

Ainsi, elle se contenta de fusiller du regard sa belle-fille, sans se douter que la vie tirerait des balles plus traîtres encore sur ce fétu de fille qui était peu à peu en train de devenir une femme.

* * *

17 novembre 1981,

Alice se trouvait à présent dans le village de Ville-Vaseuse, qui se trouvait à six lieues de Pré-au-Lard. Elle était à présent dans une situation très difficile.

Premièrement, la vie était devenue horriblement chère. Elle avait eu à peine de quoi manger avec les maigres indemnités qu'elle avait reçues du ministère. Encore trois jours, et après elle s'en remettrait à la grâce de Merlin ou de Morgane, ou même de Dumbledore.

Neville se tenait sagement dans ses bras. Il gazouillait tendrement. Contrairement à elle, qui était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière usée, il était revêtu des plus beaux atours possibles. On eût dit un petit chérubin, un ange, tant il faisait plaisir à voir.

"Vous avez un joli enfant, madame, lança une voix mielleuse qui se tenait derrière Alice.

C'était la voix d'une femme grosse, une matrone de cinquante ans environ. Cette femme surveillait du coin de l'oeil deux enfants aussi massifs et imposants l'un que l'autre. Alice ne pouvait la reconnaître, n'ayant jamais été confrontée à elle durant sa timide carrière d'Auror, mais moi,lecteurs, je puis vous certifier, en tant que narrateur, que la dame en question n'était autre qu'Alecto Carrow, Mangemort. Celle-ci avait usé d'une potion bien connue pour changer l'apparence. Cette potion porte le nom charmant de Polynectar.

Malheureusement,Alice n'était pas aussi expérimentée que Franck par rapport aux forces du Mal. De plus, elle en voulait tellement au ministère de l'avoir renvoyée qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle voulait prendre un nouveau départ.

Ainsi, en voyant une femme qui s'apprêtait à l'aider de si bon cœur, elle lança:

"-Vous avez deux jolis petits garçons."

"-Merci, répondit son interlocutrice d'un ton enjoué qui sonnait faux.

Alice déposa Neville près des deux autres garçons,qui tout à coup s'approchèrent de lui. Ils avaient à présent l'air de trois amis. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard de connivence.

"-N'est-ce pas qu'on dirait trois frères?, s'extasia Alice Londubat. Ils sont trop mignons.

"-Bien sûr, susurra Alecto Carrow. Vous pouvez m'appeler Calladora. Calladora Black.

"-Enchantée, lança Alice. Puis, après une hésitation, elle lança:

"-Puis-je vous demander un service, Mrs Black?

L'autre femme la dévisagea. Alice continua:

"-S'il m'arrive quelque chose, acceptez-vous de garder mon fils?

L'autre femme poussa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un glapissement.

"-Mon petit Neville! Je ne supporterais pas, oh non, ma bonne , ma brave madame Black, qu'il soit laissé au monde, abandonné dans un hospice. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre mère. Je vais chercher du travail à Pré-au-lard. Mais il me faut quelqu'un pour l'élever. Vous êtes si bonne. Et puis.. Ils... Ils seront comme des frères, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les trois enfants qui avaient commencé à jouer ensemble.

"-Il faudrait dans ce cas-là que vous me payiez. Je ne puis faire cela gratuitement. Six gallions."

"-Ce ne sera pas moins de sept Gallions, ajouta un homme maigre qui s'était approché des deux femmes. Sept Gallions ou nous ne prenons pas cet enfant.

Après hésitation, la pauvre femme répondit:

"-D'accord.

-Sept Gallions, payés à partir du mois prochain, sans quoi l'enfant est mis à l'hospice."

Alice lui remit alors le trousseau du petit Neville, qui continuait à rire avec ses deux camarades, sans se douter que sa jeune vie allait bientôt être assombrie pour de longues années.

Je tiens à vous dire, chers lecteurs qui avez sans doute lu un auteur moldu du nom de Victor Hugo, que cet homme ne s'appelait pas Thénardier, comme le personnage de l'illustre poète que nous venons de citer, bien qu'il en eût la tournure et les manières, mais il portait le charmant nom de Carrow.

Lorsqu'ils virent Alice Londubat s'éloigner, l'homme lâcha, en direction de la femme.

"-Beau travail,ma chère. Tu as fait une belle souricière avec les rejetons de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Ce soir, pendant qu'une mère pleurait l'abandon de son fils chez des gens qu'elle avait pris à tort pour des gens charitables, qu'une veille dame pleurait la mort de son fils, une femme aux paupières lourdes poussait des gloussements de joie en lisant une lettre que venait de lui remettre un hibou à l'aspect particulièrement sinistre.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux petits garçons, qui s'appelaient Vincent et Gregory, avaient commencé à embêter le pauvre Neville, qui ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il venait d'avoir mis les pieds dans un nid de vipères, par l'erreur de sa mère. Cette erreur, si anodine en apparence, s'avérait fatale, en réalité.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous cette réécriture des _Misérables_ de Victor Hugo?

Comment trouvez vous les personnages?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, vos reviews, vos questions et d'y répondre.


	2. Piège ou sauvetage ?

Bonjour tout le monde,

Dans ce deuxième chapitre, nous aurons un "résumé" de ce que sera la vie de **Neville Londubat** , quatre ans après que sa mère l'a laissé chez les **Carrow**. Un homme vêtu de noir ( **Severus Rogue** ) viendra rendre visite aux deux individus, et laissera une profonde impression sur l'enfant...

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 _15 avril 1985, Domicile des Carrow,Ville-Vaseuse_

Neville était terrifié. Alecto Carrow venait de l'appeler, de sa voix sèche et dure:

"-Ne traîne pas, sale Cracmol! Viens ici, immédiatement.

Il était tétanisé de peur. Elle le menaçait souvent, mais là, il lui semblait que sa violence avait monté d'un cran.

Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher devant lui, tremblotant, la femme massive glapit:

"-Espèce de sale parasite! Où étais-tu fourré? Toujours avec tes sales machinations de Cracmol! C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies de notre bonté envers toi!"

Puis, tout en continuant, elle lui décocha un soufflet bref, mais qui fit s'écrouler l'enfant par terre.

Celui-ci dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer devant cette mégère. Il n'avait que six ans, mais quelles misères avait-il déjà endurées! Seul l'avenir pourra nous en dire un peu plus.

La Carrow reprit, de sa voix sèche:

"-Aujourd'hui nous recevons un invité, Cracmol. Tu ne resteras pas là à rien faire. Tu devras lui servir le thé, comme il se doit. Quoique je ne suis pas sûre qu'un Cracmol de ton genre en soit capable!"

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Neville sentait les blessures qu'il éprouvait au cœur se rouvrir, de façon plus douloureuse. Cette femme n'était qu'un monstre.

"-Et si je juge que ton attitude est incorrecte, Amycus se chargera de toi!"

C'en fut trop pour l'enfant qui se mit à supplier, d'une voix angoissée, le souffle court:

"-Je vous en supplie, pas lui. Tout ,sauf cela. Je vous jure, je serai un bon... je vous jure..."

Un soufflet fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. L'enfant fondit en larmes.

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

La femme se retourna brusquement. Son frère venait d'entrer, accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il avait un long nez crochu, une mine renfrognée et surtout des yeux noirs comme l'onyx qui regardaient d'un air sévère la femme et l'enfant.

Ce dernier était vêtu de guenilles déchirées, sales, contrairement à la femme qui était impeccable dans sa robe noire sans pli, d'une propreté dont on ne pouvait douter.

"-Bonjour Alecto, lança l'homme d'une voix claire et décidée.

"-Rogue, bonjour, minauda la Carrow. J'ai des soucis d'éducation, avec ce petit ingrat que j'ai recueilli par bonté. Amycus ne t'en a pas parlé, à ce que je vois."

Le nouveau venu la regarda d'un air intense et pénétrant. Puis le Carrow, qui se tenait à côté de lui, grommela:

"-C'est le gosse de cette empotée qu'a épousé l'autre Auror, là, je me souviens plus de son nom..."

"-Elle nous doit cinquante Gallions, qu'elle ne nous a pas refilé, cette voleuse.", s'exclama Alecto avec colère. Puis se tournant vers Neville, elle lui tira l'oreille et cria:

"-Allez, fainéant! Va préparer le thé pour notre invité."

Neville s'exécuta. Il savait très bien où se trouvaient les cuisines. C'était là qu'il dormait, sous la table.

En préparant le thé, il eut envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas réussi à produire de magie. Etait-il vraiment un... Cracmol? Selon ses tuteurs, les Cracmols n'étaient que de vulgaires parasites, des poisons mortels pour la société, comme les Sang-de-Bourbe et les hybrides.

Il s'en voulait d'être au monde. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fût né?

Il revint, avec le thé brûlant. Il avait déployé tous les efforts inimaginables pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Servant le thé dans les tasses, qu'il venait de disposer avec élégance, il rata son coup lorsque ce fut le tour de servir leur invité, et il renversa non seulement le thé, mais aussi la lourde théière en fer sur les genoux de l'homme au nez crochu.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement hargneux de douleur, puis sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la théière et les tasses. Puis, lorsqu'il eut arrangé l'incident, il déclara à l'adresse de Neville:

"-Décidément, l'adresse n'est pas une de tes plus étincelantes qualités,mon garçon."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Neville se mit à sangloter, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Rien ni personne, pas même les Carrow, n'avait réussi à le faire pleurer aussi amèrement que la pique sarcastique de cet homme, qui s'appelait.. comment s 'appelait-il, déjà?

"-Tu as raison, Severus, lança Amycus Carrow. Ces gosses, faut leur serrer la vis."

L'enfant continua à sangloter. Puis, il releva le visage et croisa le regard de cet homme qui portait si bien son prénom. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Les prunelles sombres de l'enfant croisèrent celles, noires comme la nuit, de l'homme.

Celui-ci le regardait d'un air austère, où la colère de tout à l'heure avait disparu. Il sembla à Neville que l'homme l'étudiait attentivement, d'un air pensif et grave, mais il n'y avait plus de méchanceté dans son regard. En revanche, il y avait une froideur, qui effrayait l'enfant.

Puis l'homme se tourna vers Amycus et lança:

"-S'il a besoin que je lui serre la vis, je peux m'en charger sans aucun problème. Il le saura bien vite, quand il ira à Poudlard."

"-Lui,s'esclaffa Alecto? Aller à Poudlard? Même pas en rêve?"

"-Pourquoi t'en voudrais, Rogue, insinua Amycus, pour te nettoyer. Nan, pour ça , je le garde."

En réalité, les Carrow gardaient le petit Neville car ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il constituait une main d'œuvre non négligeable, corvéable à merci, et qu'ils pouvaient l'exploiter à leur guise. De plus, la mère de l'enfant avait commencé à mal les payer.

Il est de mon devoir de vous avertir, chers lecteurs, qu'en ce jour où Severus Rogue était venu rendre visite aux Carrow, Alice Londubat, née Liddell avait été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste pour évanouissement au travail, qu'elle effectuait chez Zonko, à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était dans un état catastrophique, et venait de décéder à l'hôpital. Personne, pas même les meilleurs médicomages n'avaient pu y faire. Elle était morte, comme son mari, cinq ans auparavant.

Severus Rogue avait appris la nouvelle par la Gazette du Sorcier. Il se souvenait de cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas, du temps où ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle avait abandonné son fils chez les Carrow, jamais. "Aucune mère saine d'esprit n'aurait agi ainsi." pensait l'homme, qui était professeur de potions au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Prenant une inspiration, il répondit:

"-Un elfe de maison sera plus efficace, et plus rentable que ce garçon pour ta maison, Alecto. Je te prends cet enfant, dont tu n'as pas besoin. Tiens."

Il lui avait tendu vingt Gallions. Le prix d'un elfe de maison.

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent. Cet homme venait de l'acheter. Il était son esclave à présent. Même s'il n'avait que cinq ans, il avait compris beaucoup de choses intuitivement.

Les Carrow protestèrent:

"-HO-là, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Rogue?"

"-Je vous remets le prix d'un elfe de maison, qui fera bien plus que ne fera ce gosse. Quant à lui, je l'emmène. Veux-tu venir avec moi?, lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'enfant."

A son grand étonnement, l'enfant hocha la tête, de façon positive.

Qu'allait-il se passer, à présent? Qu'allait lui faire cet homme?

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, l'homme sortit de sa poche une plume aussi blanche que sa robe était noire, et , tout en tendant sa baguette magique vers la plume, il prononça _Portus_. La plume brilla d'une lumière bleue, puis redevint blanche.

L'homme lança:

"-A trois, nous l'attrapons. Un...deux...trois...

Instinctivement, l'enfant saisit la plume,qui s'était transformée en Portoloin.

Neville et Severus Rogue sentirent alors une un sentiment bizarre, comme si on les avait saisis par le nombril, puis s'élevèrent. Il furent transportés au loin,puis arrivèrent dans une salle lumineuse , éclairée par la lumière du jour.

L'enfant, bien qu'il n'eut que six ans, se posait beaucoup de questions. Où étaient-ils? Comment avait-ils fait pour atterrir dans cet endroit?

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Les personnages de Neville, des Carrow, et de Rogue?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions, vos reviews, vos commentaires?


	3. Des souvenirs traumatisants

Bonjour tout le monde,

Dans ce chapitre, **le petit Neville** et **Severus Snape** entrent dans le bureau du **directeur**. Attention, souvenirs traumatisants de Neville.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu prit la main du petit garçon au visage lunaire. Ce dernier était terrifié. Il se demandait, du haut de ses six ans, ce qu'il allait advenir de lui à présent.

Ils étaient à présent devant une gargouille immobile. Severus Rogue lança, d'une voix maussade:

"Sorbet citron."

A ce mot, Neville fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'homme prononçait-il le nom d'une pâtisserie dont il raffolait? Sans savoir pourquoi, il fondit en larmes.

L'austère individu se tourna vers lui et lui dit, d'une voix dure:

"-Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

A cette question,Neville pleura de plus belle. C'était à la limite du supportable pour lui.

Il avait vu Crabbe et Goyle, les deux enfants qui venaient régulièrement chez les Carrow. Ces deux derniers recevaient pour le goûter des coupes géantes de glaces, le plus souvent des sorbets au citron. "C'est plein de vitamines", serinait mielleusement Alecto Carrow.

Pendant que les deux petites brutes se goinfraient avidement, le petit Neville, regardait d'un air triste ces deux belles glaces qu'il aurait eu bien envie de goûter.

Dans sa mémoire, un souvenir atroce se fit.

Flash-Back;

30 juillet 1984.

Neville était en train de nettoyer le sol de la cuisine. Bien qu'il fût si jeune, les Carrow se servaient déjà de lui comme domestique.

C'était aujourd'hui son cinquième anniversaire. Quoiqu'il ne le savait que parce que le Carrow avait lancé avec mépris que " sa putain de mère l'avait mis au monde ce jour-là."

Sinon, personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Pas de cadeaux, du reste, si ce n'était que quelques coups de pieds.

Alecto Carrow avait invité ses deux principaux agresseurs, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

A quatre ans, ces enfants étaient déjà des brutes, tous gros et gras qu'ils étaient.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à l'embêter, à jouer à un jeu de leur invention, qui s'appelait "La chasse au LongbottomCracmol".

Il s'agissait en réalité de le poursuivre, lui, comme une pauvre petite chose, de le rouer de coups, et ensuite, la Carrow félicitait les deux oppresseurs en les embrassant, avant de crier, d'une voix dure, en direction du petit Neville;

"-Va nettoyer la cuisine, sale Cracmol."

Neville avait retenu ses larmes. Il était allé dans la cuisine, avec l'envie terrible de pleurer. Mais il ne devait pas. "Maman, Papa", se disait-il tout bas, déjà mature pour un âge trop jeune.

Un enfant normal aurait hurlé, et n'aurait pas tenu à cette vie de calvaire. Mais pas Neville Longbottom. Sous son apparente fragilité, l'enfant possédait une rare force de caractère. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait. Il ne se posait pas la question, de toute façon.

Puis Alecto Carrow était venue. Elle l'avait menacé de le battre. Il n'avait rien dit. Elle avait, d'un coup de baguette magique, attiré les deux magnifiques glaces au citron, qui faisaient saliver depuis le matin le petit Neville.

Elle avait gloussé:

"T'en voudrais bien, hein, l'avorton.Réponds."

Il l'avait regardée fixement et avait répondu:

"-Oui, j'en voudrais."

"-Quel est le mot magique?"

"-S'il vous plaît, j'en voudrais. Oh, je vous en prie..."

La Carrow avait ricané, et avait lancé:

"-Tu t'imagines que je vais donner ce mets de luxe à un sale Cracmol, un fainéant invétéré comme toi, qui vit par charité, à mes dépends?"

L'enfant n'avait rien répondu. Il était terrifié.

Elle avait ricané à nouveau, avant d'amener sur un plateau, les deux magnifiques glaces à la salle à manger, où étaient assis, tels des rois, Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux atroces petits garçons s'étaient mis à rire bruyamment, avant d'engloutir, de manger salement, en en mettant partout, les délicieuses glaces.

Neville avait ressenti une atroce envie de pleurer. Mais il s'était retenu. Il serait courageux, se disait-il.

Soudain, Crabbe, qui était à la moitié de sa glace entamée, avait lancé d'un air dédaigneux:

"Et lui? Il va manger quoi?"

"-Ce qu'on lui donnera bien sûr, mon petit chéri, lui avait dit d'un ton mielleux la Carrow. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas le laisser mourir de faim."

Elle avait pris Neville par le bras et l'avait forcé à s'asseoir en face des deux "bourreaux",comme il les appelait. Crabbe et Goyle avaient ricané.

Elle était revenue avec une assiette qui contenait une bouillie verdâtre, qui contenait du hachis d'orties mélangé avec des épinards cuits.

Bien que les aliments en question eussent une forte densité nutritionnelle, le petit esclave qu'était Neville n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il détestait cette mixture verdâtre. On l'avait plusieurs fois forcé à l' ingurgiter, cela avait toujours été suivi de vomissements.

L'affreuse bonne femme, pardon, lecteur, Alecto Carrow, avait lancé à l'adresse de l'enfant:

"-Tu avais faim, n'est-ce pas. Maintenant, mange."

La vérité était que Neville avait faim, une de ces faims qui vous torturent l'estomac jusqu'à ne plus le lâcher. Or, là, il détestait ce qu'on lui servait, et voir Crabbe et Goyle manger des délicieuses glaces alors que lui devait emmagasiner dans son estomac cette hideuse mixture.

Crabbe et Goyle reprirent en choeur:

"-Mange, Cracmol."

Cette injonction fut suivie de ricanements.

C'en était trop pour Neville, qui fondit en larmes.

Il tenta de les retenir, mais rien n'y faisait. C'était au-delà du supportable. Devoir ingurgiter quelque chose que l'on déteste alors que des personnes méchantes et cruelles comme l'étaient Crabbe et Goyle pouvaient manger ce qu'ils voulaient, des mets quasi-royaux, même, le révoltait.

L'injustice meurtrissait son cœur à un tel point qu'il ne ressentait qu'une envie, celle de partir et de vomir.

Alecto brandit sa baguette comme pour le battre et lança:

"-Impero!"

Ne sachant ce qui lui arrivait, l'enfant réalisa avec horreur que son corps refusait de quitter la table, et que sa main prenait malgré lui la fourchette devant lui, avant d'enfourner dans sa bouche les branches d'épinards et d'orties hachées,presque réduites en bouillie, sans l'être tout à fait.

Le goût était fort désagréable,insupportable même, mais rien n'y faisait. Il devait, soumis au sortilège dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, manger la détestable mixture. De plus, il pleurait,ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

"Ah, se disait-il, si j'avais eu des glaces dans mon assiette,ça aurait été si bien."

Il était en train de réaliser que son enfance avait été jetée aux orties, sans ménagement. Comme une pauvre chose. Allait-il s'en sortir un jour?

* * *

Fin du Flash-Back.

A présent, Neville pleurait dans les bras du sorcier au nez crochu, qui demeurait impassible toutefois, serrant l'enfant contre lui.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là."

"-Vous aussi, vous allez... m'aban... ban...donner, ou me forcer à manger des...des horreurs. Je vous en supplie,tout sauf ... ça...

-Calme-toi, lui dit le sorcier d'une voix sévère.

Surpris,Neville s'arrêta de pleurer.

"-Nous allons voir le directeur maintenant, continua Severus, et nous parlerons de cela. Tu es en sécurité ici, à Poudlard."

Neville renifla, puis serra de nouveau l'homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire, et lui prit la main.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, puis arrivèrent dans une salle où un homme avec une longue barbe blanche les attendait, apparemment.

"-Alors, Severus, cet enfant...

"-Est Neville Longbottom, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit d'un ton grave Severus Snape.

"-Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon enfant?, demanda Albus Dumbledore à l'enfant. Tu as été bien traité chez les Carrow, d'après le dossier que je viens de recevoir.

Ce dernier rougit, puis déploya tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer. Que lui voulait ce monsieur, à la fin? Tout le monde semblait vouloir le faire pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à verser.

Severus Snape émit un ricanement. Décidément, le directeur lui semblait bien naïf. Les Carrow avait envoyé un dossier à Dumbledore comme quoi le fils d'Alice Longbottom était bien nourri et traité convenablement. Or,ou bien le directeur se laissait facilement abuser, ou bien, il refusait de voir la réalité en face.

"-Nous devons l'envoyer chez Augusta Longbottom, lança le professeur de potions.

"-Vous êtes sûr, Severus? Il me semble qu'Augusta a perdu sa tête depuis la mort de son fils. Elle ne me paraît pas en mesure d'élever un enfant. Il serait mieux de le mettre à l'orphelinat sorcier de Diagon Alley."

Severus n'était pas tellement d'accord. Les conditions de vie de cet orphelinat n'étaient franchement pas réjouisssantes. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas celles des orphelinats de l'Angleterre victorienne, mais quand même, il y avait mieux comme endroit pour des enfants. Severus en était sûr.

Il pensait à ce qu'avait été son enfance. Meurtrie, ravagée par la misère et la violence de son père. Or, il avait l'amour de sa mère. Malgré les épreuves familiales qu'il avait dû vivre, il était convaincu que l'orphelinat n'aurait pas été une bonne solution dans son cas. Le rythme militaire de ce type d'endroit ne lui aurait pas convenu. De plus, ces endroits étaient des viviers de violence, de son point de vue.

En outre, Augusta Longbottom n'avait pas perdu sa tête, il en était sûr. Elle saurait recadrer l'enfant d'une main ferme et douce à la fois.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au petit Neville, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Il était son opposé, mais un opposé qui l'attirait, il ne savait pour quelle raison. Une relation commençait, entre eux, comme la promesse d'un beau lien de confiance.

Severus se corrigea mentalement! Ces pensées n'avaient lieu d'être. Elles devaient disparaître. D'autre part, Dumbledore ne devait pas soupçonner qu'il prendrait la défense de l'enfant. Jamais!

C'est ainsi qu'il répondit:

"-Comme vous voulez, monsieur le directeur."

Albus Dumbledore adressa alors un sourire à ses deux interlocuteurs, avant de dire:

"-Très bien Severus. Neville, tu partiras dès demain à l'orphelinat de Diagon Alley! Pikrognk,viens ici! "

Un elfe de maison apparut sous les yeux effarés de l'enfant.

L'elfe s'inclina devant le directeur et dit d'une voix soumise:

-Vous m'avez demandé, monsieur le Directeur?

-Oui. Tu vas emmener cet enfant dans une des chambres qui se trouvent à côté du bureau de Pomona. Tu vas le coucher et lui donner des habits. Demain, il partira pour Diagon Alley! Je veux que tout soit fait dans les meilleurs délais."

"Bien sûr maître répondit l'elfe d'un ton qui fit horreur à l'enfant.

C'était donc cela,un elfe de maison. Ce à quoi on le comparait sans arrêt chez les Carrow! Neville sentit un frisson le parcourir! Qu'allait-il devenir à présent? Il lui semblait que rien n'était sûr, que cet homme n'était qu'un vieux manipulateur, et qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Il suivit l'elfe, un sentiment de pitié pour celui qu'il considérait comme son semblable.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre, franchement? Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des Carrow vis-à-vis de Neville? Celle de Crabbe et de Goyle?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions, vos reviews, vos commentaires.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans la suite, on verra Harry :-P !

A bientôt.


	4. Une lettre pleine d'espoir

Bonjour, chers lecteurs,

Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez autant apprécié ce début de fiction.

Dans ce chapitre, nous allons voir **Harry** , son triste quotidien chez les Dursley, et de l'autre côté, **Neville** , qui vient d'arriver depuis neuf jour à l'orphelinat de Diagon Alley. Neville, pris par ses illusions, décide d'écrire à Harry Potter, qu'il considère comme un héros.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 _25 avril 1985, 4, Privet Drive_

Loin de là, à des milliers de kilomètres, un enfant venait de s'éveiller dans son placard. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter, communément appelé le Survivant car il avait survécu à Lord Voldemort. Toute la communauté sorcière célébrait son nom, et attendait avec impatience son retour.

Or, ledit intéressé n'en savait rien. Premièrement, il ignorait qu'il était un sorcier. Deuxièmement, personne dans son monde ne pensait qu'il était célèbre. Ou, pour le dire mieux, il était tristement célèbre pour être le souffre-douleur de Dudley Dursley et de sa bande à l'école.

Il était d'autant plus obligé de supporter son bourreau juvénile qu'il vivait avec lui. En effet, Harry Potter n'était qu'un orphelin recueilli par charité par son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia, laquelle pouvait prétendre avoir un lien de parenté avec lui. Or, la charmante dame, toute généreuse qu'elle fût, ne lui accordait pas cette grâce qu'était l'amour parental.

Harry ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste un peu d'amour et de tendresse. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas non plus fleur bleue, ni hypersensible. Non, il ne fallait pas en tirer des conclusions hâtives. Mais, comme tous les êtres humains, il avait besoin d'un équilibre , personne, encore moins les Dursley, ne lui donnait l'occasion de connaître telle plénitude.

En outre, depuis le jour où il avait atteint l'âge de quatre ans, les Dursley avaient vu qu'ils disposaient d'une main-d'œuvre peu chère, pour ne pas dire gratuite, et corvéable à merci. Ce fut ainsi que Harry Potter devint le serviteur de toute la famille, pour paraphraser un certain Victor Hugo, écrivant à propos d'une enfant surnommée Cosette. Sauf qu'à la différence de celle-ci, Harry Potter était exploité par sa famille.

Sa famille. Comme s'il en avait une, tiens! Comme s'il méritait d'en avoir une, serinaient à longueur de journée les Dursley.

Harry Potter n'avait pas d'ami. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque de salir sa réputation en le fréquentant. Il était mal vêtu, portait les vieux vêtements de son cousin, qui étaient trop grands pour lui, des lunettes cassées, des cheveux toujours en bataille et une vilaine cicatrice en forme d'éclair selon ses soi-disant pairs.

Le petit esclave sortit en catimini du placard et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il allait préparer le petit déjeuner. Pour tout le monde, bien sûr, sauf pour lui.

La veille, il n'avait mangé qu'un peu de soupe, parce que la tante Pétunia avait daigné lui laisser sa part, disant que les choux donnaient des vents.

Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était fade et insipide, mais il n'avait rien dit, parce que son oncle l'aurait frappé. Et de cela, il n'en voulait pas.

Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre de la nourriture dans le frigo. Les Dursley l'accusaient de tous les maux, pas la peine de rajouter le vol.

Il n'alluma pas la télévision. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle diffusait en général, à savoir un ramassis de bêtises. Rien que voir Dudley s'empiffrer de cochonneries devant lui retirait l'envie de faire pareil.

Les œufs brouillés et le bacon prêts, il sortit prendre l'air, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il devrait bientôt aller à l'école, subir d'autres avanies. Cette perspective ne le réjouissait guère. Cependant, quelque chose l'incitait à se dire:

"-Faites que quelque chose arrive, quelque chose d'heureux, pour une fois!"

* * *

 _Diagon Alley,_ Orphelinat.

Neville se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était à l'orphelinat depuis maintenant neuf jours,et il avait déjà envie de quitter cet endroit pour toujours.

Premièrement, les locaux étaient plutôt n'y faisait pas tellement bon vivre. Deuxièmement, les personnes qui s'occupaient de ce bâtiment, des sorcières au visage austère, n'étaient guère sympathiques. Elles étaient froides et distantes.

De plus, Neville devait partager une chambre misérable avec trois garçons qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement. Bruce, Terence, et Melvin n'étaient guère amènes. Non pas qu'ils fussent méchants, mais leur compagnie n'était guère enrichissante. Ils ne parlaient en général que de Quidditch, et cela agaçait Neville.

Les repas se déroulaient dans une ambiance plutôt lugubre, comme les cours. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas injuste. Tout le monde recevait la même part et bénéficiaient d'une égalité de traitement, ce qu'appréciait vraiment le jeune garçon lunaire. Mais, à part cela, il trouvait que la vie n'avait rien de bien folichon dans cet endroit.

Non, ce qui était vraiment insupportable dans ce lieu austère, c'était qu'il avait appris que les orphelins qui étaient pensionnaires de cet établissement, bien qu'ils fussent sorciers, et bien qu'ils eussent été inscrits à Poudlard à leur naissance, ne seraient jamais admis à l'école. Ils ne recevraient pas leur lettre.

C'était Judith qui l'avait dit. Judith était une jeune sorcière de douze ans, très gentille. Elle avait accueilli Neville à l'orphelinat, et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui parler en cas de besoin.

Elle avait fondu en larmes, la veille, apprenant par Mrs Jorkins, la sous-directrice de l'établissement, qu'elle ne recevrait pas la lettre de Poudlard, car les pensionnaires de l'établissement n'étaient pas admis à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore l'aurait décidé, selon les rumeurs.

En voyant Judith pleurer dans les bras de deux de ses meilleures amies, qui avaient aussi été refusées à Poudlard, Neville avait senti la colère l'envahir. Non pas une colère vive, mais une colère froide, glacée, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il en voulait aux Carrow d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer. Il en voulait à Crabbe et à Goyle de l'avoir traité comme de la vermine. Il en voulait à Albus Dumbledore d'avoir décidé de le priver de l'instruction nécessaire à son développement personnel, en l'envoyant dans cet orphelinat, dans cette prison de laquelle il ne pourrait sortir que pour faire des travaux subalternes. Non pas qu'il fût dévoré par l'ambition, mais il voulait faire quelque chose qu'il aimerait, se voyait prendre ses responsabilités dans un travail qui libère, pas qui aliène, tel était son désir.

Une image gaie le traversa tout à coup. Celle de Pomona Chourave. Cette brave dame lui avait montré les plantes, et avait dit que cela s'appelait "botanique" et que cela s'apprenait à Poudlard. Sauf,que maintenant, c'était fini. Il ne recevrait pas sa lettre de Poudlard, et resterait dans cet endroit sordide jusqu'à sa majorité.

Enfin, il en voulait à cet homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu de l'avoir abandonné sans raison, alors qu'il semblait prêt à créer un lien avec lui.

Les grandes personnes ne sont vraiment pas dignes de confiances, se disait-il en pleurant doucement,dans son lit; la nuit, quand personne ne l'entendait.

La lune venait de se lever. L'enfant au visage lunaire se leva. Une image occupait son esprit. Celle de Harry Potter. Le Survivant.

* * *

Ils en avaient parlé pendant la récréation. Bruce disait qu'il était célèbre et vivait dans un manoir infiniment plus somptueux que celui des Malefoy, qui faisaient partie de l'aristocratie sorcière et le garçon à la cicatrice, bien qu'il n'eût plus de parents, vivait entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient, selon les dires de Bruce. Il était promis à un grand destin et sauverait le monde.

Neville avait alors demandé naïvement:

"-Peut-être qu'on pourra le rencontrer?"

Bruce avait répondu, d'un air méprisant:

"-Lui? Attends, Longbottom, tu te figures qu'on va le rencontrer, lui. Tu penses que même si cela arrivait, il ne t'adresserait pas un regard, pas plus qu'à nous. Nous sommes des orphelins sans destin, rien de plus. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va penser à toi, alors que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, mon vieux. Tu te fais trop d'illusions. Lui va se lier avec les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, l'élite. Alors que toi, Longbottom, non seulement t'es quasiment Cracmol, mais franchement, tu pourras pas aller à Poudlard, sang-pur ou pas. T'a pas le niveau, franchement. Déjà que tu galères ici...faut pas rêver, mon vieux."

Puis voyant que Neville s'apprêtait à pleurer, Bruce, bien qu'un peu rude, n'était pas méchant, et il l'avait pris par l'épaule pour le réconforter:

"-Allons, Longbottom. Personne d'ici n'a pu aller à Poudlard. Je doute sérieusement qu'on puisse y aller. Déjà on a pas d'argent, et faut beaucoup d'argent pour pouvoir y étudier. Déjà, acheter une baguette n'est pas à la portée de tous les sorciers. Ceux qui sortent d'ici ne contrôlent pas vraiment leur magie. Ils font des boulots où il n'y a pas de baguette.

"-Les potions, avait demandé Neville, plein d'espoir.

"-Peut-être, mais là encore ça reste trop compliqué. Non, la plupart deviennent commerçants ou apothicaires. Je doute même qu'ils deviennent apothicaires. Plutôt commis d'apothicaire,je dirais."

Neville n'avait jamais autant haï le bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Maintenant, Neville était devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il méditait silencieusement. Maintenant, il n'était plus tenaillé par la faim, la nourriture étant plutôt correcte. Des lentilles au lard avec de la soupe aux légumes, voilà ce qu'ils avaient eu comme souper. Franchement, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. C'était toujours mieux que chez les Carrow.

Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit, lumineuse et claire comme une étoile. _Il allait écrire à Harry Potter_.

Il sortit en catimini de la chambre, prit la direction de la salle de classe voisine,qui n'était pas verrouillée.Là se trouvaient des pupitres avec des plumes et du parchemin, ainsi que de l'encre. Il se saisit d'une des plumes et écrivit.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de rédiger sa lettre, il se demanda comment il allait l'envoyer. Soudain, il vit un hibou grand duc qui le regardait par la fenêtre. Pris d'une audace surprenante pour sa fragilité, il ouvrit la fenêtre, puis remit la lettre au hibou, en lui disant à voix basse:

"-Pour Harry Potter!"

Puis s'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir, ni l'entendre, il ferma la fenêtre, et repartit dans la chambre en catimini. Les autres garçons dormaient déjà.

Il se glissa dans son lit, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il les laissa couler, tout doucement, sans bruit, en pensant "Pourvu qu'il ouvre cette lettre. Pourvu qu'il ne me rejette pas."

Puis il s'endormit, pendant qu'un hibou grand duc s'envolait au-dessus de Londres, quittant peu à peu la capitale pour déposer le mystérieux courrier à l'adresse de son destinataire.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? Harry? Neville?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions! :)

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra Severus Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que Drago! Ces personnages feront partie intégrante de l'histoire.

De même, on verra le destinataire de la lettre , à savoir Harry ;-) :-P !


	5. Scandale chez les Malefoy

Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens avec un chapitre où on verra l'anniversaire du jeune **Drago Malefoy** , d'une part, et la réception de la lettre écrite par **Neville** à **Harry**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

5 juin 1985, Manoir Malefoy, 10 h00

Narcissa Malefoy était heureuse. Son fils allait faire cinq ans aujourd'hui. C'était un grand honneur pour elle.

En effet, Drago était l'héritier de la fortune et du domaine Malefoy. A la mort de ses parents, il hériterait de tout le capital qu'ils avaient amassé pendant des siècles, ainsi que du titre prestigieux de la famille. Sans oublier les terres, ainsi que le manoir Malefoy.

J'ennuierais mon lecteur si je continuais avec ces diverses énumérations au sujet d'un petit gosse de riche pourri gâté. Car, malheureusement, je dois vous avertir, lecteurs bien-aimés, que le garçon était en train de devenir une pourriture.

Premièrement,Lucius Malefoy ne cessait de vanter le Sang-Pur qui coulait dans leurs veines, élevait son fils de façon à ce qu'il se croie supérieur aux autres, y compris aux femmes et aux gens qui étaient de son rang. Il l'incitait aussi à maltraiter les elfes de maison. "Ceux-là ne sont que de la vermine qui doit se plier à nos ordres et nous servir.", disait-il sans cesse.

Avec une telle éducation, si on peut appeler cela une éducation, l'enfant était devenu insupportable, au point qu'au lieu de dire bonjour à sa mère, il lui avait dit:

"-La main de la Gloire, elle est où? Ou-est-elle? Dis-moi, tout de suite!"

Narcissa, interloquée, avait répondu:

"-Je ne sais pas, Drago, je ne sais pas. Pardonne-moi."

Il avait tapé du pied, menaçant de faire venir son père.

En effet, Lucius avait promis d'offrir à son fils une main de la Gloire pour son anniversaire. Bien que le cadeau fût incongru, pour ne pas dire extrêmement dangereux,il tenait à l'offrir à son fils, en raison du prestige qu'octroyait un tel présent, qui avait coûté plus de mille Gallions.

Narciss, quant à elle, n'approuvait pas une telle décision. Elle n'aimait guère la magie noire. Cependant, comme elle était mariée à un ancien partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle devait accepter le fait qu'il partage une profonde passion pour les objets compromettants.

De toute façon, elle savait qu'il avait acheté le silence du ministère en versant des fonds pour la campagne électorale de Cornélius Fudge.

Sa joie était ternie, à présent. Elle ressentait une terrible envie de pleurer. Son fils, à mesure qu'il grandissait,la méprisait de plus en plus. Or, elle l'aimait tellement. Il était son fils unique,sa perle, son ange tombé du ciel.

Maintenant, il devenait de plus en plus détestable, et elle ne pouvait rien faire, sous peine de passer pour une traître à son sang.

Pour l'anniversaire du jeune garçon, Lucius avait invité les Carrow, Macnair, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que leurs rejetons. Les familles Parkinson et Nott n'avaient pu venir, en raison d'impératifs familiaux et professionnels.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire à la pensée que le parrain de l'enfant serait là aussi. Elle avait toujours eu une profonde estime pour Severus Rogue.

Cet homme, si austère, si grave, avait toujours laissé une profonde impression sur elle. Ne sachant pourquoi, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne partageait pas du tout le point de vue de Lucius sur l'éducation du jeune Drago. Elle était même convaincue qu'il recadrerait l'enfant d'une main de fer s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas le genre à rigoler avec la discipline,ça non!

* * *

5 juin 1985, 4, Privet Drive

Harry Potter lisait et relisait la lettre qui lui avait été envoyée. Dudley était chez un copain, et les Dursley étaient allés au cinéma, le laissant tout l'après-midi chez Mrs Figg. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas tellement cette vieille dame, la manie qu'elle avait de lui montrer sans cesse les photos des chats, pour une fois, il était sincèrement heureux d'être chez elle. Elle l'avait laissé tranquillement dans sa petite bibliothèque. Prétextant lire un livre, il en avait profité pour lire la lettre de son mystérieux expéditeur, un certain Neville Longbottom. Celui-ci lui écrivait:

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien. Ici, à l'orphelinat, les journées ne sont pas terribles, on s'ennuie. Mais le pire dans tout cela est qu'on n'ira jamais à l'école, car nous ne valons rien, nous sommes condamnés à occuper des emplois subalternes._

 _Je ne vous connais pas, je vous écris sans vous connaître, pourtant, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes célèbre, et que vous avez le pouvoir de changer la vie des autres. C'est pourquoi je vous écris, j'aimerais vraiment vous connaître et avoir l'opportunité de vous rencontrer, même si je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, comme disent les autres, à l'orphelinat. Je vous en supplie, vous feriez un miracle si vous me délivriez de l'enfer où je me trouve. Un homme horrible a décidé de m'y enfermer, refusant de me laisser aller chez une de mes parentes, qui serait encore en vie. Personne ne veut me répondre à ce sujet. Je me sens déraciné, et j'en souffre horriblement._

 _J'espère que ma requête ne vous dérange pas. Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi,. Même si votre refus me fera de la peine, je préfère que vous me disiez la vérité. J'ai trop fait l'expérience amère du mensonge pour pouvoir le supporter encore. Je n'aime pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres, et encore moins qu'on joue avec les miens._

 _Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, et vous souhaite du fond du cœur tout le bonheur possible,_

 _Avec mes sentiments les plus sincères et profonds, je m'agenouille devant vous._

 _Neville Longbottom_

Harry avait envie de rire en parcourant la lettre. Qui était assez fou pour lui écrire une lettre aussi "majestueuse"? Quoiqu'il y avait des maladresses, on n'écrivait pas "Cher Harry", avant de faire une requête comme quand la tante Pétunia écrivait à la banque!

De plus, il se demandait qui pouvait lui écrire une lettre pareille? Lui, célèbre? Le garçon qui avait écrit cela devait être franchement bizarre. Ou alors, c'était quelqu'un qui cherchait à s'évader de l'hôpital psychiatrique, il en était sûr.

D'un autre côté, cette lettre lui faisait chaud au coeur. Ce garçon, Neville, était orphelin comme lui. Un mystérieux sentiment de connivence étreignit Harry. Une autre idée traversa l'esprit du jeune garçon... Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible!

Pourtant, lorsqu'il relut le passage _"Mais le pire dans tout cela est qu'on n'ira jamais à l'école, car nous ne valons rien, nous sommes condamnés à occuper des emplois subalternes.",_ il fronça les sourcils. L'éducation primaire était obligatoire. De ce fait, tous les enfants devaient aller à l'école. _  
_

Or, cette lettre lui évoquait ce que disait la maîtresse, à l'école, qu'il y avait des enfants dans le monde, qui ne pouvaient pas aller à l'école et qui étaient malheureux, forcés de travailler dans des mines, etc...Se pouvait-il que ce Neville fût l'un d'entre eux?

Or, malgré quelques maladresses dans l'expression, il écrivait bien, sans fautes de syntaxe ni d'orthographe , Harry ne cessait de se poser des questions. Que signifiait tout cela? Pourquoi ce garçon lui écrivait-il?

Une autre idée le traversa. Et si ce garçon n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être?

Plus les questions venaient, moins il y trouvait de réponses. Il était perdu.

Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. C'était décidé. Il allait répondre à ce garçon.

Il prit un stylo bille, et une feuille de papier, et s'apprêtait à écrire quand soudain, Mrs Figg frappa à la porte:

"-Harry!"

Cachant la lettre et le papier dans le misérable sac à dos qu'il avait amené chez sa gardienne, Harry répondit:

"-Oui, entrez, Mrs Figg.

Mrs Figg entra. C'était une petite vieille, usée par les ans, et par la fatigue:

"-Harry, je vais bientôt te ramener."

Harry aquiesça, un peu déçu. Il prépara ses affaires, et la suivit.

Sur le chemin, Mrs Figg l'agaça en se plaignant de sa retraite qui venait être réduite d'un quart depuis janvier, le gouvernement ayant apparemment, refusé de lui verser un complément de ressources alors qu'elle avait rempli minutieusement tous les papiers pour l'avoir. Elle se demandait comment elle allait nourrir Pompom, Patounet, Mistigri et Mignonette ce mois-ci.

Harry en avait assez. Il aurait voulu répondre à ce mystérieux garçon, mais savait qu'il n'en aurait pas l'opportunité chez les Dursley, malheureusement. Il devrait attendre un moment plus favorable.

* * *

5 juin 1985, Manoir Malefoy, 14 h 00

Tous les invités étaient au complet, à présent. La fête pouvait commencer. Lucius Malefoy commença, devant les convives qui venaient d'arriver:

"-Aujourd'hui,il s'agit d'une date importante, puisque mon fils, Drago Lucius Malefoy, accomplit cinq ans.

Personne ne fut dupe, quand il virent que Lucius clamait délibérément son prénom et son nom d'une voix forte, et le prénom de son fils était à peine prononcé.

"-Vous devrez lui faire honneur, sans quoi je me souviendrai de l'affront fait à la noble famille Malefoy. Que la réception commence!

Je ne raconterai pas en détail cette fête, je me bornerai juste à dire qu'elle était d'une médiocrité affligeante!

Chacun ne pensait qu'à se moquer, à railler les Sang-de-Bourbe, la racaille qui salissait le Sang-Pur, etc...

Heureusement, Severus Rogue restait assis sur sa chaise, dans le coin le plus isolé. Il lisait un manuel de potions avancé que lui avait envoyé un confrère de Roumanie.

Soudain, pendant le partage du gâteau vaporeux, Goyle junior dit à ses acolytes:

"-C'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu avoir le Cracmol sous la main, ça aurait été marrant!"

"-On l'a pas vu depuis un moment!, renchérit Crabbe. Pourtant on prévoyait de te l'amener. Pour ton cadeau.

Drago ressentit une bouffée de rage. De quel droit ces deux-là l'avaient privé de son cadeau d'anniversaire? S'il pouvait faire du mal à des elfes de maison, il n'avait jamais pu torturer un être humain et cela le faisait rager. Il aurait voulu frapper ce Cracmol, l'humilier , afin de ressentir une jouissance infinie.

"-C'est Neville Longbottom, le fils d'un traître à son sang. Il est Cracmol, ajouta Crabbe.

"-Ah! intervint d'un air dédaigneux Alecto Carrow, qui venait d'écouter leur conversation. Nous ne l'avons plus, ce petit dégénéré. Heureusement, Severus Rogue nous l'a acheté contre vingt Gallions, avec lesquels on a pu acheter Cornflakes, notre nouvel elfe de maison. Il est plus efficace que ce braillard!"

Drago venait d'avoir une idée. Il s'approcha du potionniste, qui lui demanda d'un ton grincheux:

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago."

"-Donne-moi le Cracmol comme cadeau, pour que je puisse...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux,regardant l'homme au nez crochu et l'enfant, qui se tenait à présent la joue et pleurnichait de douleur.

Des murmures interloqués se firent sentir. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Severus Rogue venait d'avoir giflé Drago Malefoy!

Lucius Malefoy s'approcha, d'un pas menaçant:

"-Pourquoi as-tu giflé mon fils, Severus?

"-Il m'a manqué de respect. Je ne tolère aucun manquement à la discipline, encore moins venant de mon filleul!

Drago se mit à pleurer et tenta de protester, mais rien n'y fit. Son père le regarda d'un air dédaigneux, et lança:

"-Tu m'as déçu, fils. Je m'attendais à mieux d'un Malefoy."

Puis il lança en direction de Severus:

"-Je compte sur toi pour lui donner une éducation digne de ce nom. Je ne veux pas qu'il pourrisse ma réputation quand il sera à Poudlard. Tu as six ans devant toi pour le faire. A partir du mois prochain, il vivra chez toi pendant deux mois, et j'ai intérêt à ce que son éducation soit parfaite, sinon,...

Il ne trouvait plus les mots, tellement il bouillonnait d'orgueil et de rage.

Puis il finit par dire:

"-Je dois aller au ministère avec les Carrow. Les Crabbe et Goyle vont bientôt rentrer. Je te laisse mon fils."

Il lui adressa un bref signe de tête, puis il partit. Ses acolytes, comme des loups déguisés en moutons de Panurge le suivirent.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Narcissa fondit en larmes. Severus se dirigea vers elle et la soutint, car elle s'apprêtait à s'effondrer:

"-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Narcissa?

"-Tu as été trop dur envers mon fils! Pourquoi?...

"-Narcissa, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Ton fils m'a parlé d'un ton irrespectueux que je n'admets pas. De plus, il m'a demandé quelque chose d'inadmissible. Lui donner un autre enfant à torturer, pour le plaisir. C'est grave et cela n'est accepté en aucune façon à Poudlard. Aucun être humain n'a le droit de jouer ainsi avec la vie d'un semblable!"

"-Mais, justement, parrain, c'est pas un semblable, c'est un inférieur, intervint Drago, qui s'était approché.

Severus se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'un ton sentencieux:

"-Rien ne prouve que ce garçon soit Cracmol. Il a six n'a pas encore fait montre de ses pouvoirs. As-tu déjà fait montre de ta magie?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Drago eut envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas encore fait montre de ses pouvoirs pour l'instant. Un sentiment horrible de remords l'étreignit. Il se vit exploité par d'autres sorciers, plus forts et infiniment mauvais que ceux qu'il connaissait de vue.

Il fondit en larmes, et pleurnicha:

"-N...Non...

"-Alors, avant de chercher à exploiter d'autres gens, demande-toi si tu voudrais qu'on se serve de toi comme esclave, continua son parrain d'une voix dure.

Drago hocha la tête négativement. Il était horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Il se tourna vers sa mère et l'implora:

"-Maman...

"-Tais-toi...

Elle lui parlait d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dure, tranchante, déçue.

"-Hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu as brisé mon cœur. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Dans ta chambre, immédiatement. Severus, peux-tu l'emmener dans sa chambre?"

"-Mais Maman..

"-Pas de "mais", tu vas obéir à ta mère tout de suite!, intervint le potionniste, qui saisit le bras du rejeton Malefoy et l'entraîna vers sa chambre, un lieu qu'il connaissait plutôt bien car avant que Drago ne naisse, il y avait dormi.

Entrant dans la chambre, il remarqua un objet qui n'aurait pas dû y être. Il lança, d'une voix sifflante:

"-Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, exactement?

La main de la Gloire. Elle se trouvait là, posée sur la commode de l'enfant.

Drago ne répondit pas. Son parrain s'avança et lança un "Accio" informulé sur l'objet qu'il récupéra avec précaution. L'enfant cria:

"-Non, c'est mon cadeau!"

"-Drago, cet objet est très dangereux. Ton attitude de tout à l'heure m'a clairement démontré que tu ne le mérites pas. Je te le confisque et je le remettrai à la personne qui saura s'en occuper de façon responsable.

"-NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!

Le jeune Malefoy eut beau trépigner, protester, pleurer,supplier, rien n'y fit. Son parrain prit l'objet, sortit de la pièce, et verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort la chambre de son filleul. Il était furieux de l'attitude du garçon qu'il jugeait honteuse, scandaleuse.

De plus, l'enfant qu'il avait visé, à savoir Neville Longbottom, tenait à présent une place dans le cœur du sombre professeur, qui espérait tôt ou tard le délivrer de l'enfer où il se trouvait, même s'il cachait soigneusement cette pensée.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions.


	6. Fuite de l'orphelinat

Bonjour mes lecteurs bien-aimés,

Dans ce chapitre, **Harry** a renvoyé une réponse à **Neville** via la poste moldue. Le problème est que Neville ne pourra pas lire le courrier du Survivant, car la **directrice** de l'orphelinat s'en est emparé, et elle révèlera son vrai visage face au jeune Longbottom, qui sera durement châtié pour avoir écrit à Harry et lui avoir dévoilé le projet horrible de l'orphelinat! Neville n'en pourra plus et tentera de se sortir de cette situation en s'évadant de sa prison qu'est l'orphelinat!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

20 juin 1895, Orphelinat de Diagon Alley. Bureau de Mrs Jorkins.

"-Alors? J'exige des explications!"

La voix cassante de Mrs Jorkins ne fit que raviver l'amertume qu'éprouvait Neville Londubat, qui était à présent au sixième dessous. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là?

Il préféra garder le silence. Après tout, cette vieille aigrie allait apprendre la vérité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

La directrice reprit, d'un ton sévère:

"-Très bien. Je vais te le dire alors. Tu as osé écrire une lettre à Harry Potter, le Survivant, en espérant qu'il viendrait te sauver ou je ne sais quoi. On m'apporté la réponse ce matin. Inutile que tu la lises, de toute façon, il ne pense pas à toi, il vit très bien chez ceux qui l'élèvent...

"-Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous mentez!, s'écria courageusement Neville, hors de lui.

Plu tard, il devait se demander pourquoi il avait répondu ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne supportait plus cette femme abominable qui se tenait devant lui. Rien ne lui faisait davantage plaisir que de la contredire.

CLAC!

Elle l'avait giflé, le réduisant à sa plus simple expression.

L'enfant se tint alors la joue, se retenant bien de pleurer. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner la satisfaction à cette vieille mégère de voir qu'elle avait atteint son but. Jamais.

"-Tu as fait honte à notre établissement. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi!, vociféra-t-elle d'un ton accusateur!

"-Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est vous qui nous faites honte, en nous privant d'une éducation sorcière adaptée! Petits comme nous sommes, vous nous humiliez, jusqu'à ce que nous ne devenions que de dociles serviteurs! Vous devriez avoir honte de nous aliéner ainsi! Vous et vos complices!"

Il ne put achever ses exclamations de colère, car la directrice de l'orphelinat venait de l'avoir saisi par le col de sa blouse grise et triste comme un matin d'hiver, et lui disait à présent, d'un ton chargé de menaces:

"-Vraiment, mon garçon? Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir un toit et une éducation,car les gens de ton espèce ne sont que de la vermine, espèce de sale petit Cracmol dégénéré! Ta mère n'était qu'une traînée, de toute façon."

A cette insulte envers la mémoire de sa mère, Neville, dont le visage lunaire venait de s'empourprer, d'un rouge digne de la maison d'un certain Godric dont nous préciserons pas le nom ici, ne put plus tenir et se jeta de tout son corps sur celui de la directrice.

Il s'en fichait, après tout! Elle l'avait insulté. Elle avait insulté sa mère. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Soudain, quelque chose se produisit.

A l'instant où l'enfant toucha le corps de l'horrible femme qu'était Mrs Jorkins, ce corps, si svelte, si fin, se mit à enfler brusquement!

Mrs Jorkins se transforma en une boule géante, une sorte de montgolfière!

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. La bonne femme se mit à hurler, d'une voix stridente:

"-AU SECOURS! A L'ASSASSIN! CE PETIT... IL M'ASSASSINE!"

Deux garçons âgés de treize ans entrèrent immédiatement dans le bureau et s'emparèrent violemment de l'enfant, qui regardait la créature se débattre, non plus avec le regard tremblant qu'il affichait habituellement, mais un regard farouche, plein de courage et de fierté, qui avait la noblesse de celui du Lion, cinquième signe du zodiaque, celui qui l'avait vu naître!

* * *

Je ne détaillerai pas les conséquences immédiates de cette triste affaire, chers lecteurs, mais je tiens à vous dire, même si c'est avec des yeux pleins de larmes, que Neville fut puni sévèrement pour avoir fait un tel affront à la directrice de l'orphelinat, laquelle ne pouvait le voir en peinture depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds.

Il fut enfermé dans une salle obscure qu'on appelait le "pénitencier". Celle-ci n'était qu'un cagibi obscur , sombre, où l'on pouvait seulement entrevoir le jour, à travers les sinistres barreaux d'une fenêtre grillagée, laquelle était étroite.

Ainsi, tout se passait comme si la liberté était en train de mourir lentement sous ses yeux d'enfants,qui ne versaient pas encore de larmes amères. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Un moment viendrait où elles jailliraient, à l'image d'une fontaine d'eau, dont il ne savait si elle serait pure ou non.

Il resta dans ce cagibi, longtemps, jour et nuit,. Je ne saurais vous dire s'il y resta trois jours ou une semaine. Mes recherches commencent à devenir bien imprécises à ce sujet!

Un jour arriva où il put voir enfin la lumière de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa cellule!

Ebloui par la lumière, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne qui venait d'arriver.

"-Neville!"

"-Judith! C'est toi! Que fais-tu ici?

"-Chut, il ne faut pas qu'on sache que je suis venue te voir. Un homme est arrivé,avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en a fait reprendre à la dirlo sa ligne de mannequin en même pas deux minutes!"

Neville se mit à rire amèrement, en entendant la description de l'individu. Ce ne pouvait être que celui auquel il pensait, bien évidemment!

"-Tu sais, Neville, je pense que tu mérites pas, franchement, ce qu'on te fait subir ici! Aller au pénitencier! Non mais! D'habitude t'es toujours sage et là...

"-Elle a insulté ma mère, répondit Neville d'un ton qui surprit fort Judith.

Ce n'était plus son enfant, tendre et doux, qui lui rappelait son petit frère, tué par un Auror, en même temps que ses parents, qui avaient choisi le camp des ténèbres et qui l'avaient payé bien cher! Son petit frère, Alicius, avait été tué, en même temps qu'eux.

Quant à elle, elle était désormais orpheline,sans famille et sans espoir de faire ses études à Poudlard, en raison des choix de ses parents! Et de ceux de Dumbledore, de surcroît, qui ne voulait pas avoir de fils et de filles des ténèbres dans sa prestigieuse école, sauf quelques-uns, bien sûr! Des nantis, comme les Malefoy, dont ses parents parlaient avec dégoût!

Malheureusement, comme ses parents avaient fait le mauvais choix d'élire la magie noire, en raison de leur intérêt pour celle-ci,et qu'elle était enfermée dans cette prison qu'était l'orphelinat, elle n'était plus la bienvenue à Poudlard, ce qui remplissait son cœur d'amertume!

Elle s'appelait Théodora, à la base, mais n'aimait pas son nom et avait demandé à Neville de l'appeler Judith, préférant ce nom.

Soudain, elle entendit Neville lui dire:

"-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à sortir dans la rue?"

Judith faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Sortir de l'orphelinat était strictement interdit. Personne n'avait osé, de peur des représailles.

"-Franchement, Judith, je n'en peux plus. Je crois que ma magie vient de se manifester, pour la première fois. Je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps et de demeurer esclave...

"-Neville, mais.. Tu es si petit! Tu n'as que cinq ans!

"-Six, rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton plein d'aplomb!

"-C'est égal, tu es trop jeune!"

"-Judith, je n'ai plus envie de rester ici, si c'est pour rester à la merci de cette horrible femme! Je veux sortir, et être libre! Je t'en prie, aide-moi, s'il te plaît!"

Judith s'apprêtait à refuser, quand soudain, elle croisa le regard de l'enfant! Ce dernier, malgré son si jeune âge, paraissait si déterminé, qu'elle n'eut pas le coeur de refuser!"

"-Très bien, Neville. Simplement, je vais te demander une chose. Ne m'oublie pas!"

"-Promis, Judith, je ne t'oublierai pas!"

* * *

La sortie de l'établissement ne fut pas facile. Il serait fastidieux de la raconter, alors je me bornerai à vous dire que les deux enfants firent extrêmement attention avant d'atteindre le portail. Puis Judith enlaça fermement son petit frère d'adoption en lui disant:

"-Prends bien soin de toi, Neville! Fais bien attention, surtout! Que Dieu te bénisse! "

Il hocha la tête en silence, avant de partir, sa besace de fortune à la main qu'elle lui avait si généreusement apportée, la remplissant du nécessaire afin qu'il ne manque de rien.

Il partit sans se retourner. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu un spectacle émouvant: une fille hâve et pâle qui tenait dans ses mains une chaîne qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chapelet, et qui l'égrenait, versant des larmes semblables à des flocons de neige.

* * *

Neville se rendit compte à quel point Diagon Alley était interminable! Il s'agissait d'un véritable chemin de traverse!

Les boutiques étaient toutes fermées, en cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Soudain, il en aperçut une, dont la lumière était encore allumée. Il s'en approcha et lut sur l'enseigne"Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques"

Il vit à travers la fenêtre un spectacle étonnant!

Des boîtes s'empilaient, les unes contre les autres, formant une sorte de bibliothèque!

Inquiet, il se rendit compte que les gens de l'orphelinat n'allaient pas tarder à remarquer son absence. Il fallait qu'il agisse, et au plus vite!

Il poussa la porte. A son grand soulagement, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée.

Quel fut son plaisir, quand il se rendit compte que la salle était agréablement chauffée. Saudain, il entendit des pas, et une voix plutôt rude, qui lança:

"-Qui est là?"

Tremblant de peur, l'enfant n'osait répondre. Et si l'individu qui était là n'était pas un allié? S'il décidait de le ramener à l'orphelinat, coûte que coûte? Ou pire, s'il décidait de l'exploiter?

Neville vit apparaître aussitôt un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux gris, le visage grave, habillé comme sur un tableau qu'il avait vu il y a un moment de cela!

L'homme le dévisagea puis lança:

"-Qui es-tu?"

Puis voyant que l'enfant n'osait répondre, il s'approcha de lui, et s'exclama soudain, d'une voix fébrile:

"-Non, ce n'est pas possible! Cela ne peut pas être...

Puis, reprenant sa voix normale, il s'adressa à l'enfant:

"-Tu es le fils de Franck et d'Alice Longbottom,est-ce bien cela?"

Paniqué, l'enfant ne put que hocher la tête. Soudain, il sentit son cœur palpiter. Alors, comme cela, cet homme connaissait ses parents?

L'homme vit sa gêne et lui dit, d'une voix douce:

"-Je garde un excellent souvenir d'eux, mon enfant! Tes parents étaient deux personnes courageuses, surtout ton père. Ta mère avait aussi sa part, bien qu'elle fût plus timide que ton père. Je me souviens très bien du jour où ils ont acheté leur première baguette. Tiens,j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

L'homme se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il en tira deux étuis, desquels il sortit deux baguettes magiques.

Neville frémit! Alors, c'était cela, des baguettes magiques! Ces objets qui permettaient aux sorciers de contrôler leurs pouvoirs! Ces petits bouts de bois dont les orphelins rêvaient à longueur de journée, sachant qu'ils n'auraient jamais le droit d'en toucher une, suite aux bonnes idées d'un manipulateur à la longue barbe blanche!

L'homme lança:

"-Mon enfant, voici la baguette de ton père, et voici celle de ta mère!"

Le spectacle des deux magnifiques baguettes de bois fit fondre le jeune garçon en larmes.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait accès à de réels souvenirs de ses parents, à des reliques vivantes qui témoignaient de leur passé! De leur passé commun, de sorciers, à Poudlard!

Ollivander continua d'une voix douce:

"-Tu m'as l'air bien jeune, mon garçon. Je ne sais pas si tes pouvoirs magiques sont apparus...

"-Ils sont apparus, à l'orphelinat! La directrice m'a dit quelque chose d'horrible, et je l'ai...

Il rougit violemment, se demandant s'il ne se prenait pas à son propre piège. Ollivander vit son trouble et lui lança:

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon, parle franchement! Je trouve scandaleux, d'ailleurs que Dumbledore ait osé t'enfermer dans cet endroit! Je sais ce qu'il en est et l'horreur de la réalité. Tu as six ans, mais tu comprends déjà beaucoup de choses! Je ne te mentirai donc pas en te disant que je désapprouve complètement la pédagogie et les fins de cet orphelinat. Je suis convaincu que tu as des pouvoirs immenses..."

"-Tout le monde dit que je ne suis qu'un pauvre Cracmol!, se désola Neville.

Ollivander le regarda sévèrement, puis répondit:

"-Vraiment? Tu le crois vraiment?"

"-Je...Non, répondit-il.

"-Bien,c'est ce que je pensais. Nous allons faire le test avec l'une des baguettes de tes parents, ou avec d'autres. Car, ne l'oublie jamais mon enfant, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas l'inverse!"

Neville saisit alors la baguette de sa mère. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa.

Ollivander, imperturbable, lui remit alors l'autre baguette, celle de Franck Londubat,en silence.

Soudain, quelque chose se produisit. L'enfant sentit un sentiment de bonheur se passait comme s'il était en réelle affinité avec la baguette en question!

Ollivander lança:

"-Cettte baguette t'a reconnu, en tant que sorcier. Tu es donc le légitime propriétaire de celle-ci. Bien que tu n'aies pas l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, il est de mon devoir de te la remettre. Elle t'appartient.

Neville rougit de plaisir. Pour une fois que quelque chose lui appartenait, pour de vrai.

Soudain, l'horrible réalité lui revint à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas d'argent. Il ne pourrait pas la prendre!

Gêné, il répondit:

"-Je n'ai pas d'argent, Mr Ollivander! Je ne peux donc pas la prendre!

A ce moment-là, les sorciers qui qualifiaient sans cesse le fabricant de baguettes magiques de vieux radin sans scrupules auraient bien été embarrassés en voyant la réaction de l'homme en question à ce moment présent. Celui-ci répondit d'une voix douce:

"-N'aie crainte, mon enfant. Je te la donne!"

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre. La réaction et la fuite de Neville? Le passage chez Ollivander? Ollivander lui-même?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos remarques, vos reviews, vos commentaires!


	7. Un professeur aigri

Chers lecteurs,

Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une excellente année 2016, avec santé, réussite et le bonheur dans votre vie personnelle, professionnelle et tout le reste!

Dans ce chapitre,qui se déroule fin août, un visiteur au nez crochu rendra visite à Ollivander pour l'examen annuel de sa baguette magique. Ollivander héberge Neville chez lui, et le protège de l'extérieur. Cette visite sera l'occasion de retrouvailles et d'une découverte douloureuse pour le maître des potions, qui deviendra plus sévère envers ses élèves à la rentrée...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

28 août 1985, Spinner's End (Impasse du Tisseur).

Severus Rogue était d'une humeur exécrable. D'abord, ses vacances n'avaient pas été reposantes. Il avait dû garder son filleul chez lui, et l'avait soumis à une discipline de fer, que l'enfant ne supportait pas aisément. Il était en train d'acquérir les caractéristiques horripilantes de son père.

L'enfant avait passé son temps à chialer et à se plaindre, et le recadrer avait été éprouvant. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à faire impression sur lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il était privilégié était mission impossible, dans la mesure où il ne possédait pas d'exemple concret suffisamment visible pour que le petit blond change d'attitude. De plus, il devait se conformer à ce que lui avait dit Lucius, ce qui le faisait rager!

Ainsi, le professeur de potions s'était limité à l'essentiel, à savoir apprendre les règles de bonne tenue à l'enfant, ce que ce dernier semblait très bien assimiler. Toutefois, Severus n'était pas satisfait. Selon lui, Drago manquait cruellement de réel respect vis-à-vis des autres, sous des dehors charmants.

Il plaignait Narcissa, de devoir subir les exigences compliquées de son mari, et d'avoir un braillard aussi infernal sur les bras.

Bref, autant vous dire, chers lecteurs, que la seule façon d'avoir la paix, était que parrain et filleul restent chacun dans leur mutisme buté. Si cela ne dérangeait pas outre-mesure l'austère professeur de potions, l'enfant, lui, le vivait comme la plus cruelle privation qui lui fût donner d'endurer.

Néanmoins, Severus ne cédait pas. Le gosse n'avait qu'à se tenir, un point c'est tout S'il n'était pas capable de parler avec respect aux autres, tant pis pour lui!

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais en ce moment, un visage lui manquait terriblement. Celui de l'enfant lunaire aux yeux effarés qu'il avait délivré de chez les Carrow!

 _Neville Longbottom_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose avait empli son coeur d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait plus, qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

 _L'amour._

Il avait aimé une femme. Pas n'importe laquelle. Lily.

Oui, Lily Evans, celle qui était devenue l'épouse de ce vaurien, de ce maroufle de Potter, et avait donné naissance à cet horrible rejeton dont tout le monde parlait comme s'il était le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Un sentiment d'amertume l'étreignit. Plus jamais il ne la reverrait! Oui, plus jamais il ne pourrait voir ses magnifiques yeux verts en amande, son regard si doux, et ses cheveux de feu! Plus jamais!

L'image de Lily s'effaça dans son esprit pour donner naissance à celle d'un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et au visage rond.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose l'attirait chez cet enfant. Il avait connu la mère et l'avait jalousée car elle était une des intimes de Lily Evans. De même, il n'avait pas de lien avec le père de l'enfant. Rien.

Alors, comment se faisait-il que ce gosse l'attirât autant?

Une bouffée de colère l'étreignit. Il en voulait vraiment à Dumbledore d'avoir envoyé ce gosse à l'orphelinat sorcier. Toutefois, il se disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. A onze ans, Neville irait à Poudlard, comme les autres sorciers, et il aurait le plaisir de le voir à nouveau. Mais pour cela, il faudrait attendre encore six ans, et supporter ces incapables chaque année, jour après jour.

Heureusement, les Serpentard ne le faisaient pas autant devenir chèvre que les autres!

Vraiment,la rentrée scolaire ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos pour lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette. Décidément, celle-ci aurait bien besoin d'un nettoyage de fond, ainsi que d'une révision!

* * *

28 août 1985, Boutique d'Ollivander, 14 h.

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis qu'Ollivander avait accueilli Neville chez lui. Il lui apprenait tous les jours de nouvelles choses sur le monde sorcier, sur ses parents, et l'enfant était à présent en train de se développer, avec joie et bonheur. Même si certaines personnes de l'orphelinat lui manquaient comme Judith ( que nous appellerons désormais par son vrai nom, Théodora) , il pensait maintenant que l'avenir était ouvert devant lui.

Ollivander avait su le protéger de ceux qui le cherchaient en jetant un sortilège de Fidélitas,dont il était le Gardien et l'enfant ne sortait jamais de la boutique, et restait dans le jardin de l'arrière-boutique, d'où personne ne pouvait le voir. Ils vivaient dans l'appartement situé au-dessus de la boutique.

Ollivander s'attachait de plus en plus à Neville, qui devenait pour lui, comme un petit-fils. Il avait perdu son fils, torturé et tué par des Mangemorts pendant la guerre. La situation du jeune orphelin l'avait ému, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, et il tentait de réparer le tort qu'Albus Dumbledore avait fait à l'enfant. Celui-ci ne mentionnait pas sa vie d'avant l'orphelinat. Il demeurait étrangement muet lorsqu'Ollivander abordait ce sujet. Mais le vieil homme, qui était intelligent, avait fini par comprendre que l'enfant ne voulait pas en parler et à présent, il respectait profondément ce silence.

"-Bien, Neville, maintenant, je vais te faire la lecture cet après-midi!"

"-C'est vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'on va lire, monsieur Ollivander?

"-Alors, nous allons lire le conte du sorcier et de la marmite sauteuse. L'as-tu déjà entendu?

Neville afficha une mine surprise et répondit:

"-Jamais.

"-On ne vous faisait pas lire des contes, à l'orphelinat?, lui demanda le fabricant de baguettes magiques à voix basse.

Neville fit un signe de tête négatif.

"-Non, jamais. On nous parlait des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, en nous disant que Serpentard était mauvais, que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont partis chez lui, que Gryffondor accueillait les meilleurs et les plus doués des sorciers, et...

Neville fondit en larmes. Cela était vraiment dur à raconter pour lui.

"..qu'on n' arriverait jamais à leur hauteur. Que Serdaigle n'adressait un regard qu'aux meilleurs et que Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui étaient travailleurs, mais que nous étions trop fainéants pour...

"-Cela suffit!"

Ollivander avait lâché cette expression d'un ton plein de rage.

A présent, il tenait l'enfant en larmes dans ses bras, et éprouvait une vive colère contre Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme soit-disant bon était en réalité monstrueux. Il avait osé exclure des enfants de Poudlard tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient orphelins à présent.

"-Je te lirai donc le conte du sorcier et de la marmite sauteuse. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

"D'accord, dit l'enfant, le visage s'éclairant.

DIIIIIIING!

La sonnette de la boutique avait retenti. Ollivander se précipita aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit. Il vit un homme dont la tête était recouverte par un capuchon.

Le nouveau venu enleva son capuchon, laissant entrevoir des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules, un nez crochu et un regard sévère. Ollivander reconnut aussitôt Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions de Poudlard.

"-Professeur Rogue, que puis-je pour vous, lui dit-il?

"-Je voudrais que vous examiniez ma baguette et que vous lui fassiez un nettoyage de fond, dit l'homme d'un ton sec.

Ollivander ne répondit pas, et prit la baguette que lui tendait le professeur Rogue. Il l'examina et dit:

"Votre baguette est en bon état, je vais seulement lui mettre un fortifiant pour bois, afin qu'elle soit plus efficace et plus rapide à répondre à vos injonctions. Vous satisfait-elle?

"-Oui, toujours.

"-D'accord. Je me souviens toujours du jour où vous êtes entré dans ma modeste boutique...

Rogue se renfrogna, ce qui incita Ollivander à se taire. Décidément, l'enfant taciturne était devenu un adulte décidément rude, pensait-il.

"Monsieur Ollivander, j'ai fini, lança tout à coup une voix d'enfant que Severus reconnut immédiatement. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pensait-il.

En effet, l'austère professeur dut déployer tous ses efforts pour demeurer impassible lorsqu'il vit un enfant sortir d'une salle et s'avancer vers eux.

Il venait de reconnaître _Neville Longbottom_.

L'enfant portait à présent une chemise et un pantalon propre, de même que des chaussures normales, avec des chaussettes. Il n'était plus l'enfant déguenillé qu'il était chez les Carrow.

Soudain, tout lui revint à l' disparition du jeune Longbottom de l'orphelinat, les recherches qui n'avaient pas abouti, la fureur de Dumbledore, etc..

Il lut dans l'esprit de l'enfant, qui affichait à présent une figure effrayée, et comprit l'horrible réalité.

En réalité, le petit Neville s'était enfui chez Ollivander car on l'avait maltraité à l'orphelinat. Pire, les enfants de l'orphelinat, bien qu'ils fussent sang-pur pour la plupart, n'iraient jamais à Poudlard, bien qu'ils y fussent inscrits de naissance. Albus Dumbledore l'avait défendu.

Severus était horrifié. Au lieu de suivre des cours à Poudlard,les malheureux devaient effectuer des tâches subalternes, certaines étant même du niveau d'un elfe de maison.

Ainsi, le jeune Neville avait subi une servitude d'un nouveau genre, plus vicieuse et atroce que ce qu'il croyait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le sombre professeur de potions sentit un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'étreindre.

Neville, revenant à lui-même, lança:

"-C'est vous, monsieur. Oh, par pitié, je vous en supplie, ne me ramenez pas dans cet endroit horrible. Faites tout ce que vous voulez, mais par pitié, ne me dénoncez pas et ne me ramenez pas là bas."

"-Cela suffit, Neville, coupa Ollivander. Comment oses-tu faire preuve d'impolitesse envers notre client?

C'en fut trop pour Neville qui fondit en larmes.

"-C'est...c'est à cause de lui que j'ai été amené là-bas... Dans...cet...

Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le mot "orphelinat". Cela était trop pour lui.

Severus s'en voulait terriblement, en regardant l'enfant pleurer amèrement. Pourtant, il en avait fait pleurer plein, et s'en fichait royalement.

Mais avec Neville, ce n'était pas pareil! Il avait délivré l'enfant des Carrow, et par son absence de réaction chez le directeur, l'avait fait envoyer à l'orphelinat de Diagon Alley.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte des conséquences perverses de cette décision.

Il avait suivi ses propres intérêts, au détriment du bien d'un enfant, qui attendait beaucoup de sa part.

Une bouffée de mépris l'anima. Ce n'était qu'un marmot, après tout! Un sale gosse qui ne méritait pas qu'on y prête attention.

Soudain, il croisa le regard grave d'Ollivander, qui attendait sans doute de lui quelques explications.

Se décidant, le professeur de potions répondit:

"-Je vous parlerai de cela à un autre moment. Je vous promets que je n'en parlerai à personne, pas même au directeur. Je ne lui laisserai pas découvrir quoi que ce soit!Je le jure sur ma magie.

Ollivander le regarda d'un air sévère, et regarda l'enseignant prononcer la formule qui liait le serment sur la magie. Ainsi, si Severus Rogue ne respectait pas ce serment, il perdrait tous ses pouvoirs.

Des questions trottaient dans sa tête. Qui était réellement le professeur Rogue?

Puis, à son grand étonnement, il vit l'individu s'approcher de l'enfant, et lui dire:

"-Sois sans crainte. Je ne commettrai pas cette erreur, une fois de plus. Obéis bien à Mr Ollivander, il t'aidera, j'en suis sûr."

Puis, le sorcier salua d'un air impassible le fabricant de baguettes magiques, et sortit de la boutique, pendant que le vieil homme remettait en place le sortilège de Fidelitas.

* * *

A la rentrée, je puis vous affirmer,chers lecteurs, que le professeur se montra intraitable vis-à-vis des élèves, y compris ceux de sa propre maison. S'il était déjà sévère, là, il était devenu amer et inflexible, ne tolérant pas la moindre faute. A ceux qui se plaignaient ou qui rechignaient à travailler,même et surtout s'ils faisaient partie de Serpentard, il les traitait de privilégiés, et leur rappelait sans cesse que nombre de sorciers auraient été ravis d'étudier à leur place.

Les élèves enduraient tristement, voire avec crainte, les réflexions piquantes et sans merci de leur professeur de potions et se demandaient qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans cette âme pour qu'elle fût devenue si dure, si implacable envers eux.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Le personnage de Severus?


	8. Une âme amère et torturée

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Mea culpa.

Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons le passé de **Severus Rogue** , les raisons qui ont fait qu'il est devenu un homme si amer , ainsi que son attirance troublante pour **Neville Londubat**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

5 octobre 1985. Poudlard.

Severus Rogue se trouvait dans le cachot qui lui servait de bureau. Il venait d'avoir corrigé les copies de ces incapables, toutes maisons confondues, qui ne faisaient que pleurnicher en permanence. La vie n'était pas une partie de plaisir et il ne le savait que trop bien, hélas!

Severus Snape n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un individu favorisé par le destin. Il était né dans une famille modeste, ou pour le dire plus exactement, sa mère, descendante d'une haute lignée de sorciers, avait épousé un ouvrier moldu. La lignée avait été compromise et la famille de la jeune fille qu'était alors Eileen Prince s'était alors empressée de la discréditer,puis de l'exclure de leur noble lignée.

Elle n'était plus rien, désormais. Une pauvre fille violée et battue par son mari permanence.

Il fallait bien avouer que Tobias Rogue n'avait pas la douceur d'un ange. Au contraire, il était violent, tyrannique, cherchant à asseoir son pouvoir sur ceux qui étaient plus faibles que lui. Ajoutez à cela un penchant, pour ne pas dire une obsession, pour l'alcool, et vous obtenez un parfait petit dictateur misérable.

Severus était né lors d'une matinée froide d'hiver, le 9 janvier 1960, dans le sinistre quartier ouvrier de Cokeworth, une ville minière sur laquelle nous n'avons que peu d'informations, si ce n'est qu'elle avait la fâcheuse réputation d'abriter une cohorte de miséreux.

De sa naissance, je ne dirai qu'une chose: elle ne fut désirée que par sa mère.

Eileen Prince était une femme complexe, énigmatique. A Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie où elle avait fait ses études, elle avait intégré la maison Serpentard, laquelle recrutait les sorciers issus de lignées sorcières renommées, mais aussi tous ceux qui faisaient preuve d'ambition, de recherche du pouvoir, ainsi que ceux qui disposaient d'un potentiel magique exceptionnel.

Les Prince étaient passés soit par Serpentard, soit par Serdaigle à la rigueur, mais ils témoignaient tous d'un attrait pour les côtés les plus sombres de la magie. Malheureusement, le temps passant, ils avaient développé des préjugés face aux non-humains, ainsi que par rapport à ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir magique.

Ainsi, le mariage d'Eileen Prince avec Tobias Rogue avait été vu non seulement comme une mésalliance, mais pire, comme une trahison.

Certes, les sorciers avaient besoin des Moldus pour exister mais franchement, elle aurait pu trouvé mieux que ce torchon hargneux de Rogue, se disait la mère d'Eileen, qui se demandait sérieusement où sa fille avait la tête.

En effet, sous ses dehors hautains,sarcastiques et froids, Eileen était une personne profondément romanesque et sentimentale, ce que ne lui pardonnait pas son croyait au grand amour, aux contes de fées, et souhaitait vivre un amour profondément passionnel avec l'être qui partagerait sa vie. Elle souhaitait lui donner toute sa vie, telle Anna Karénine pour son amant!

Effectivement, Eileen Prince lisait des romans d'amour moldus qu'elle dissimulait habilement dans sa chambre et cherchait à concrétiser cet amour en le vivant pleinement.

Or, elle savait pertinemment que jamais la société sorcière dans laquelle elle vivait ne lui permettrait de réaliser ce rêve. Les familles avaient développé la fâcheuse tendance de se marier entre elle, afin de ne pas souiller leur sang-pur.

Quelque chose l'avait saisie, et elle s'était enfuie, ne sachant pas comment.

Elle s'était rendue dans la ville minière que nous avons évoqué tout à l'heure, avait pris un gin dans un pub, et là, elle avait rencontré Tobias Rogue.

Ne me demandez pas qu'est-ce qui a pu les attirer l'un vers l'autre, car je ne saurai pas vous répondre.

Tout ce que nous sommes en mesure de vous dire, est que, même si Tobias se montrait dur, violent, cruel envers elle, Eileen sentait qu'avec lui, elle pouvait réaliser le rêve romanesque qu'elle avait nourri à force de lectures poignantes et sentimentales.

Mais comme la réalité n'est pas un conte de fées, Eileen avait dû payer très cher le fait de s'émanciper de sa famille pour vivre ses amours fantasques.

Son fils n'avait pas été considéré par sa famille comme un descendant à part entière, mais comme une hérésie, une erreur de la nature. Il ne serait jamais qu'un pauvre sang-mêlé, selon l'aïeule Prince.

Ainsi, personne ne lui avait permis de porter le beau nom de Prince et il devait se contenter de porter le nom hideux de son père.

Le professeur de potions grimaçait souvent à cette pensée. Tout le monde, dans l'univers sorcier, trouvait qu'il portait son nom à merveille. Quelle ironie du sort!

Son enfance avait été ravagée par la pauvreté, la misère, parfois la famille, l'alcoolisme de son père, la menace constante d'une fermeture de l'usine et donc le spectre grandissant du chômage, lequel ne faisait que contribuer au cercle vicieux de l'exclusion sociale.

Tous les enfants du voisinage, qui avaient eu la chance d'avoir un cadre familial plus favorable que le sien l'insultaient sans cesse, de divers noms gentils, tels que "Chauve-souris des fosses", "Nez de corbaigle", "Graine de Potence", "Cheveux poisseux", et j'en passe.

Il était mal vêtu, faute de trousseau, ou d'aide envoyée par sa famille maternelle. Il devait porter des pantalons usés, des chemises blouses délavées,le tout étant rapiécé, ainsi que des chaussures trouées. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu sa première paire décente qu'à l'âge de onze ans, avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

Bref, le "mendiant" n'avait pas très bonne réputation auprès des enfants de son âge. Mais ce qui les horripilait encore plus était qu'il travaillait considérablement à l'école, faisait preuve d'une rare intelligence, et obtenait les meilleures notes de l'école.

Cela, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas le supporter.

Que le petit de l'ivrogne soit un génie, cela les mettait au comble de l'indignation.

Ainsi, l'enfant avait subi nombre d'agressions à l'école misérable du quartier ouvrier qu'il fréquentait, ses parents n'ayant pas les moyens de lui payer une école plus convenable.

Severus sentit une profonde amertume l'envahir. Il pensait à elle.

Lily Evans. La petite fille qui avait mis des étincelles de joie et de bonheur fugaces dans sa vie de continuelles misères.

Elle était issue d'un milieu bien plus favorable que le sien, ses parents étaient employés dans une banque. Oh, bien sûr,ce n'était pas du luxe, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'usine, il ne fallait pas non plus cracher dans la soupe.

Elle avait eu la possibilité d'étudier dans une école privée, dans laquelle toutes ses facultés avaient pu être exploitées, alors que lui devait se contenter de l'école mal famée de son quartier.

Pour en revenir à Lily, Severus l'avait rencontrée lors d'une superbe après-midi ensoleillée.

Elle était magnifique, dans ses vêtements propres et neufs, qui se distinguaient par leur réelle simplicité, laquelle métait en valeur ses magnifiques cheveux roux semblables au soleil. Quant à ses yeux, Severus n'osait y penser tant cela lui faisait mal. Ils étaient sublimes, d'un vert émeraude, semblable à la couleur de la maison des serpents. La forme rappelait celle des amandes.

Bref, il ne savait plus que penser d'elle tant elle le subjuguait!

Il avait nourri le rêve de l'épouser et de concrétiser ses plus hautes ambitions avec elle pour obtenir le pouvoir qu'il convoitait tant, prendre sa revanche sur cette société qui n'avait eu que mépris pour lui. Un jour, il les tiendrait à sa merci et leur ferait payer pour toutes les misères qu'ils lui avaient infligées. Lily l'aiderait.

Malheureusement, le destin avait pris un malin plaisir à contrarier ses plans.

Premièrement, Lily lui avait préféré James Potter, le garçon qui l'avait pris en grippe dès la première année, et qui lui avait fait subir tant d'avanies.

Une bouffée de rage le traversa. Lily était sienne. De plus, elle ne supportait pas Potter. Alors, pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté?

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit. Il l'avait insultée, la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe en cinquième année.

Le verdict était tombé. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, d'autant plus qu'il traînait avec de futurs partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il esquissa un rictus. Oui, il avait suivi la voie tracée par le Seigneur de l'Ombre, jusqu'à ce que Lily soit victime d'une vilaine prophétie déclamée par l'incapable qui leur servait de professeur de divination actuellement.

Maintenant elle était morte. Seul subsistait cet incapable de garçon qu'on célébrait partout comme un héros.

Harry Potter. Le Survivant.

Severus éprouva une bouffée de haine pour l'image de James Potter qui se manifestait dans son esprit.

"A ce qu'on dit, il est comme lui, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Soudain, l'image d'un garçon au visage lunaire apparut dans son esprit. Neville Longbottom.

Une bouffée de colère le traversa. La mère du gosse était une incapable, une imbécile finie. Elle était censée être Auror, or elle avait préféré laisser son fils chez deux Mangemorts extrêmement dangereux qui l'avaient exploité comme un elfe de maison.

De toute façon elle était morte à présent, le laissant orphelin. Comme Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il avait juré de ne plus s'attacher à personne. Or, cet enfant si différent de lui le troublait.

Cet enfant doux, semblable à la Lune était même son parfait opposé, lui qui était si austère, à l'image de Saturne.

Au moment où il l'avait vu chez les Carrow, puis après l'avoir acheté, Severus avait senti un immense potentiel magique, autour de lui, provenant de l'enfant, pourtant si gauche, si maladroit, si sensible.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il sentait que cet enfant n'était pas n'importe qui, qu'il recelait en lui un immense pouvoir, avec lequel il pourrait réaliser de grandes choses.

Le professeur de potions se fit une promesse. Il l'aiderait, et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur. Cet enfant le méritait.

* * *

Alors,comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?


	9. Ce que savaient Harry et Neville

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Dans ce chapitre, la lettre envoyée par **Neville** à **Harry Potter** a été découverte par l'oncle Vernon, et l'enfant recevra un châtiment sans pareil. De son côté, Neville reçoit une leçon particulière de la part d'un certain professeur de potions...

Petites réflexions sur la pédagogie...

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, et elles me permettent également de communiquer avec les lecteurs, d'apporter des précisions, ou de répondre aux questions. Ou alors, les MP me conviennent aussi. A votre guise :) !

Bonne lecture,

Mononoke.

* * *

Un samedi du mois d'octobre 1986...

"MON GARCON! VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT"

Cette voix, Harry la connaissait depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il était à Privet Drive, en fait.

L'oncle Vernon se tenait devant lui, et le regardait d'un air furieux. Derrière lui, se trouvaient Pétunia et Dudley, qui jetaient à Harry des regards où l'on pouvait sentir le mépris profond qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard de leur neveu et cousin, recueilli par charité.

"-Comment se fait-il que tu reçoives des lettres, mon garçon? Qui est ce délinquant? Ce dégénéré de Longbottom?"

Harry aurait eu envie de crier "Mais Oncle Vernon, je ne le connais pas, je te jure."

Toutefois, habitué à la dureté de son tuteur, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder d'un air fixe, insondable.

N'y prêtant pas attention, Vernon Dursley se tourna vers sa femme et son fils, avant de se diriger vers son neveu, auquel il lança, d'un ton dédaigneux:

"- Tu crois que nous n'avons pas mieux à faire que de recueillir des gens comme toi. Si tu es ici, c'est seulement parce que nous avons bon cœur. Tu es ici par charité. Personne de sensé ne voudrait de toi."

"-Qui voudrait de toi?, éructa la tante Pétunia d'un ton tellement perçant que l'on se demandait qui était le destinataire de cette charmante injonction, entre son mari et son neveu.

"-Je ne sais pas, répondit calmement Harry, les services sociaux, peut-être."

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de son oncle, qui lança:

"-Les services sociaux? Attends un peu mon garçon, les services sociaux sont débordés en ce moment, et ont bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'intéresser à des parasites comme toi. Des êtres comme toi ne devraient même pas exister."

En parlant, il saisit l'enfant par le col de la veste rapiécée qu'il portait, et lui asséna une gifle.

"-La prochaine fois que je vois une lettre qui t'es adressée, tu recevras le châtiment que tu mérites, sale vermine!"

Je ne détaillerai pas ce qui se passa par la suite, si ce n'est que l'oncle Vernon fit preuve de sa bonté ainsi que de sa générosité en corrigeant le vaurien qu'il avait accueilli par magnanimité sous son toit.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard...

Harry sentait la douleur le traverser. Son oncle l'avait tellement battu qu'il était certain que certains de ses os s'étaient brisés. Il avait tellement mal.

Une peur soudaine le traversa. Et s'il se trouvait incapable de se lever, le lendemain, pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. La tante Pétunia le priverait à coup sûr de la nourriture matinale dont il aurait eu tellement besoin pour reconstituer ses forces.

Il avait tellement mal. Sa peau était boursouflée, mais dans l'obscurité de son placard, il ne le voyait même pas.

Malgré celle-ci, il pouvait sentir les bleus qui le meurtrissaient, de fond en comble.

Sa respiration était devenue saccadée.

 _Il n'en pouvait plus._

Il avait tenu jusqu'à présent, mais tôt ou tard, quelque chose céderait. De ça, il en était certain.

* * *

Le lendemain, il n'avait pas classe. Comme à son habitude, la tante Pétunia tambourina, mais, hébété, il ne répondit pas.

Après tout, qu'elle tape à la porte ou pas, quelle différence?

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire venait de transplaner au milieu de Diagon Alley. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de Garrick Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'un homme au visage grisonnant ne le fît rentrer.

* * *

"-Comment allez-vous, professeur Rogue?, lança le fabricant de baguettes magiques d'un ton âpre, où perçait une étrange chaleur.

"-Je viens voir l'enfant, monsieur Ollivander."

"-Bien, vous pourrez commencer les leçons alors."

Ollivander et Severus Rogue avaient conclu deux semaines auparavant que Neville Longbottom suivrait quelques cours de potions, ainsi que de défense contre les Forces du Mal afin de se mettre à niveau avant qu'il entre à Poudlard. Il était jeune, mais pas question qu'il végète sans la moindre once de magie.

Le vieil homme fit entrer l'austère professeur dans la chambre qu'occupait à présent Neville. Celui-ci lisait tranquillement un livre d'images.

Severus émit un ricanement. Décidément, l'enfant avait de ces habitudes mièvres qui ne lui plaisaient guère.

Il était toutefois obligé de reconnaître qu'il le jugeait en raison des trop grandes différences qui les séparaient.

Un doute l'étreignit. Pouvait-il avoir confiance en ce gosse? Celui-ci avait l'air tellement fragile, comme une poupée de cire... Il se fustigea intérieurement. Il était là pour enseigner et l'enfant pour apprendre. Un point c'est tout.

"-Neville, tu vas commencer tes leçons de potions avec le Professeur Rogue. Ne le déçois pas, je t'en prie."

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Rogue et l'enfant ensemble.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard...

"Mais, Professeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'est une corne de bicorne."

Il avait fallu tout reprendre depuis le début. Severus s'était aperçu que l'enfant ne savait rien en termes de potions. Pas la moindre créature magique bonne pour un chaudron, pas le moindre ingrédient. Il n'avait même pas idée de comment se préparait une potion.

Il l'avait copieusement grondé, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, et que les potions n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

Neville, à la fin, avait fondu en larmes. Severus s'en moquait. Il ne valait pas mieux que les premières années qu'il avait. D'un niveau déplorable.

C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il lui donnait un cours. Pas question que le gosse vienne l'ennuyer à Poudlard. Il n'était décidément pas fait pour les études. Il démissionnait.

Soudain, il entendit Neville lui dire:

"-Professeur, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, je n'ai jamais appris ce qu'est une corne de bicorne, ni un bézoard. Je ne sais rien de tout cela, et où est-ce que je pourrais l'apprendre?"

Surpris par tant de sollicitude de la part de l'enfant, le professeur répondit, d'une voix grave et claire:

"-Mon garçon, une corne de bicorne est un ingrédient que l'on met dans plusieurs potions comme le Polynectar, par exemple, qui permet de changer d'apparence. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, et qui sert d'antidote à la plupart des poisons."

Il s'aperçut que l'enfant l'écoutait attentivement, captivé.

Surpris, il lança:

"-Cela t'intéresse?"

"-Oh oui, beaucoup. Vous le racontez de façon tellement différente...

"-C'est-à-dire, le coupa Rogue, d'un ton irrité.

"-Oui, poursuivit l'enfant. Vous êtes passionné par ce que vous racontez. Cela me donne vraiment envie d'en savoir davantage."

Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, le professeur était touché par les paroles de Neville. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enseigné avec autant de passion qu'en ces quelques minutes.

Il ne fallait pas que l'enfant vît son trouble. Jamais.

"-Bon, finit-il par dire, je dois y aller. Du travail à Poudlard m'attend."

"-S'il vous plaît...attendez, lança l'enfant, d'un air insistant.

"-Je n'ai pas le temps, voilà tout, rétorqua le professeur d'un ton sec.

"-Vous pouvez me parler de Poudlard. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie..."

"-Pas aujourd'hui. Une autre fois, peut-être.

Peut-être. _Peut-être_.

Ces "Peut-être" irritaient vraiment l'enfant. Il aurait tellement voulu en savoir davantage sur la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. D'un air dépité, il rangea les quelques crayons qui se trouvaient devant lui dans leur trousse, puis s'efforça de ranger correctement sa plume dans la boîte adéquate. Il se sentait frustré.

Un jour, pourrait-il vraiment en savoir davantage? Pourrait-il aller à Poudlard un jour?

L'enfant regarde l'austère potionniste ranger rapidement ses affaires, le regard fermé, et quitter sa petite chambre d'un pas hautain.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Dans son bureau, situé dans les cachots de Poudlard, Severus Rogue se posait des questions. Il n'avait jamais remis en question jusqu'à présent ses méthodes d'enseignement. Les élèves devaient suivre, un point c'est tout! S'ils n'y arrivaient pas, tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes, s'ils étaient trop faibles pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Or, ce jour-là, il avait galéré face à Longbottom, qui ne savait rien de chez rien en potions. Dire qu'il aurait tout donné pour arrêter les cours de potions avec lui.

Or, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en agissant ainsi, il se montrait pleinement injuste envers lui, dans la mesure où l'enfant ne savait pas où apprendre les potions, ni quels livres consulter. Pire, il l'avait jugé sans faire un effort pour lui apprendre quoi que ce soit.

"-Si tu avais agi ainsi avec Draco, il y aurait longtemps que Lucius Malefoy t'aurait banni du manoir de Wiltshire..."

Sa conscience lui parlait ainsi. En effet, avec son filleul, Severus devenait une autre personne. Il était bien conscient que l'enfant ne savait pas, mais qu'il ne demandait qu'à apprendre. En outre, il complétait le savoir qu'il lui dispensait en lisant les livres conseillés. Ce qui faisait que Draco, pour son jeune âge, en savait bien plus que ses élèves de deuxième année.

En revanche, avec Neville Longbottom, il n'avait pas fait preuve de la même sollicitude. Cela l'intriguait. Soudain, il comprit pourquoi.

Cet enfant était le fils de deux Aurors, issus de Gryffondor, la maison rivale de Serpentard. Severus n'aimait pas les élèves de cette maison. Ils ne travaillaient pas dans sa matière, ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser ou à embêter le monde, au lieu de respecter les règles, comme tout le plus, ils l'exécraient autant qu'il les haïssait. Bref, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait un cadeau à l'un des leurs.

Soudain, il entendit une voix intérieure lui dire:

"-Mais voyons, il n'a pas encore été réparti."

Tiens, cela, il n'y avait pas pensé. Un espoir le traversa, celui de voir l'enfant intégrer la maison des Serpents lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard, lorsque la voix intérieure continua, implacable.

"-Il finira à Gryffondor, voyons. Comme ses incapables de parents."

"-C'est ce que nous allons voir, répliqua une autre voix intérieure, que Severus reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de la sienne, évidemment, teintée d'une ironie veloutée, où perçait le sarcasme."Un garçon si calme, si doux, si fragile."

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Merci à vous et à bientôt ;) !


End file.
